Proud to be a model
by YozuLuv
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's brother, Itachi runs a modeling agency. Sasuke's favorite model just happens to be Naruto, the best "GIRL" model they have. But the Akatsuki is holding "HER" captive. What happens when "SHE" asked him for help? YAOI STORY!
1. Meeting Her

Proud to be a Model

Proud to be a Model

SasuNaru Story

By: TiaraSohma

Note:

(Sasuke Uchiha, regular high school, fascinated with a model in his brother's agency, he finally gets to meet Naruto Uzumaki. But what will happen when he finally meets _her?_)

Setting: This story uses the character in Naruto and sets them in modern Japan. So yes Sasuke is a high school student is this.

Sasuke Uchiha sat at his desk staring at the new issue of 'Feel'. A clothing line presented by his brother's group, The Akatsuki. He looked for his favorite model, the one person in the books that ever gave him interest. Naruto Uzumaki, she looked like a beautiful young girl with that blonde, shiny hair of hers. She was around his age and he had been asking about her ever since he was a child.

He had never met her, Itachi wouldn't let him. Whenever he asked to, he simply smiled and said wasn't allowed to see anyone. She was their most productive model and she was to only concentrate only on work.

"I don't even think she goes to school," Sasuke said to himself.

"Hey Sasuke," Kiba grabbed around him. "What? You're looking at porn again?"

"Very funny, Kiba" Sasuke said.

"Honestly dude, you're obsessed with that Naruto girl," He said looking over his shoulder.

"Am not," Sasuke retorted.

"Then why do you keep begging for your brother to give you those magazines?"

Sasuke smiled, "I want the latest in clothes,"

"You idiot," Kiba laughed at him.

Later on after the school, Sasuke found his older brother waiting for him. He was there waiting by his car, Armani suit, shades and all. His stance was his usual, impatience, also acting like he had something to do. A few girls stared at the important looking man.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked when he approached the car.

He smiled, which means something bad will happen, "Get in."

"What, why?" He took a step back.

"Because I said so that's why!!" He yelled as he threw Sasuke into the car.

"What the?! Hey this is kidnapping!!" He yelled in protest.

Itachi smiled as he took the wheel and adjusted his shades, "I know, ain't it?"

"Just where the hell are you taking me?" Sasuke demanded.

"Now, now, you should be happy that I'm picking you up. Today we are having a company meeting and I'm taking you there to make me look good."

Sasuke anger rose, "Why the fuck do I have to-"

"Naruto will be there," The older interrupted. Sasuke froze and Itachi smiled.

"I knew you'd be happy, but first we need to get in more…decent clothes. School uniforms are formal but I think a suit shall be in order."

Sasuke blushed, "A suit?"

"Aww, this is the first time my stupid little brother is wearing a suit, and in front of his crush no less. I bet you have a funny feeling in you chest don't you?"

"Shut up, and don't call me stupid!"

"Your face is red." Itachi teased on.

"Cram it, you stupid man," The car came to the stop at an expensive looking store. The two got out and were immediately greeted by women in uniforms. Itachi snapped his fingers.

"Make this boy beautiful." He commanded.

"Yes, sir!" They followed. Sasuke didn't have any time to react as they took him by the arms and started to undress him.

After a few minutes, Sasuke emerged looking pretty handsome and mature for someone his age. Some of the girls were in a deep blush over his sleek black, refined shoulders, bronze skin and piercing black eyes. Itachi smiled as he took off his sunglasses to reveal his features as well.

"You know you really are quite handsome; enough to become a model in fact; why do you always hide it?"

"Cause then too many girls would bug me if I wore my hair any other way," Sasuke blushed again.

"Whatever, now that you look the part, shall we go see you princess?" He turned back out the door; Sasuke followed after him.

_Naruto, I get to see you soon._ That thought would linger until he saw her face in person.

They reached the model agency in no time flat, Itachi drove like a madman and yet has never gotten a ticket. Sasuke groaned at the fact he was stuck learning how to drive by this man.

"You're late, Uchiha," Hidan said pointing to his watch.

"Sorry, I had to go get something," Itachi said as Sasuke came out of the car.

"Wow, Sasuke is that you? You awfully beautiful; are you sure you don't want to be a model. You were wonderful last time," Deidara suggested wrapping his arm around the 16 year old.

"Thanks, but no thanks. It's too much trouble." Sasuke shrugged him off.

"You would see Naruto more," He offered.

"No I wouldn't, knowing you guys, you would just probably use her as a bribe to keep me working,"

"Ah, curse you for being as cunning as your brother," Deidara sighed and went over back to Hidan.

"Whatever let's get back inside, the others are waiting," Hidan then did a quick turn and left.

"Always so eager," Itachi stated.

They entered to floor with the rest of the mangers waiting for them. Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi,and Kakuzu, the four of them had always scared Sasuke. Kisame had blue skin and pointed teeth. Zetsu had black and white full face make up with green hair. Tobi annoyed him with his hyperness plus he wore an orange mask all the time. And Kakuzu had more then enough scars running through his body and had this creepy stare that looked like he would kill you any second. It seemed the Orochimaru and their other leader wasn't there. Good, Orochimaru seemed to have a thing for wanting to put that long tongue of his in improper places. His brother, Hidan, and Deidara were the only normal looking ones.

Well, you get the idea.

"Well, well," The blue dildo spoke to him. "Don't you look precious? Nice job, Itachi."

"Why thank you, Kisame-san. I do think people will me when I say he's my little brother."

"Thank you for having me," Sasuke said with as much control as possible. They smiled.

"Relax Sasuke; I told you, you're only here to make me look good. You won't have to do anything. And I promise you, you will see your precious Naruto,"

Sasuke's heart jumped at the name. They rest smiled at some hidden joke. When he asked what was funny, they simply shrugged him off and directed him towards the area where the rest of the models were.

The looked crowed with all the cameras, make-up and people hurry about but the mess instantly cleared when the Akatsuki opened to door. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and cleared the way for them. The photographers went to go greet them. While the models stood back and bowed.

"Now, now, there's no reason for doing such things. We know each and everyone of you personally." Itachi, knowing the playboy that he is, could mean anything by the sentence.

Sasuke sighed; this is exactly what he was afraid of. Too many girls were surrounding him asking obvious question like: Are you really Itachi-sama's little brother??

_No bitch, I'm the son of the devil_, he wanted to say.

There were a lot of girls that were pretty and talented but Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to show up. He should be able to spot her from anywhere but she didn't seem to be here. Did his brother lie again?

Itachi caught a glance at Sasuke's impatience.

"By the way, where is Naruto? I brought someone here I'd like him to meet. He spoke loudly. Sasuke whipped his head in his direction, still knowing he was teasing.

"Oh, yes, Naruto is still in make-up. He should soon be out soon."

_He?_ Sasuke asked furiously in his head.

"Ah, speak of the devil," The director pointed.

Out of the blue, a young person came out. She had flowing blonde hair that contrasted with the blue themed dress. Their eyes were also blue with a silver glint. They looked like an endless whirlpool; the color of night.

"Ah, Naruto there you are," Itachi smiled evilly. "Come here."

The figure approached Itachi with elegant and grace. As if she was floating on water. Sasuke's heart beating so loudly he couldn't breathe.

"I would like you to meet someone," Itachi said directing his attention towards the Ravenette and whispered in her ear.

"This is my little brother, Sasuke Uchiha." He said out loud with slyness in his voice. "Be kind to him and show him around would you?"

Naruto made his way over the statue with the same grace as before.

"Shall we go then?" He said with a smile. Sasuke couldn't move; it was like seeing angel for the first time. Naruto laughed and grabbed his arm. Naruto pulled him out the door and lead him through the unknown building. Out of all the things Sasuke could've said; he couldn't get a single word out.

Itachi, along with the rest of the Akatsuki modeling agency smiled with a plan up their sleeve.

"This shall be quite entertaining."

Part 1 end-


	2. Hell giver

Proud to be a Model

Proud to be a Model

(SasuNaru FanFiction)

By: TiaraSohma

There hallways were endless but Sasuke Uchiha wasn't even paying attention to them. He was too busy paying attention to his hand and Naruto's. He was blushing at the contact. He hardly noticed that they were practically running down the hallways.

"N-Naruto?" He asked him; he was ignored. "Hey Naruto, slow down! What's the rush?"

Naruto didn't slow down, more like he sped up. They reached an empty room and Sasuke brutally pushed in it. Naruto locked the door and turned to him with anger in his eyes. Sasuke was startled but was still excited to the angry face of him.

He was quickly bought back by a slap in the face.

"It's your fault; this is your entire fault! How could you come here thinking you could approach me! I hate you!" He yelled giving him a tirade.

Sasuke snapped, "Now wait a second! Just what the hell do you thinking?! What did you hit me for? And how can you hate me? This is my first time I've ever meet you?" He grabbed him sending him back to the door. "I don't understand how you can be so wrong!!"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "And let go of me,"

"No! Not until you apologize!" He yelled back at him.

"I'll never apologize, never! Never to someone like you," He had moisture started to form at the corner of his eyes. Sasuke backed off.

"I'll never say I'm sorry to someone…like you," The exhausted blonde slid down to the ground in tears.

"Naruto…," Sasuke let go him. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

Naruto didn't say anything worth understanding. He sobbed into Sasuke's suit like a waterfall. He couldn't stop crying.

Sasuke couldn't leave him there; he let him ruin his new suit. He tried calming him down with sweet word of reason.

"Hey, what's the matter with you," His voice smooth like velvet as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. "You shouldn't be crying like this, it'll ruin your face. Though I've heard that truly beautiful people can't be hurt be tears of sadness."

The sobbing blond looked at him with confusion.

"Whatever it is," Sasuke smile at him. "Everything will be alright, okay?"

Naruto nodded then buried his face in his chest again, his tears were starting to dry. Sasuke grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and started to clean Naruto's face.

"Shh, hush now," Sasuke smoothed.

"Why-why are you comforting me? I just hit you," He hiccupped.

"Cause I'm not such a heartless guy you seem to think I am," He answered in a grudge.

"So-sorry," He tried to say.

"It's alright," The Ravenette said as he stood. Naruto looked away.

"But don't you think you stood stand on your own two feet now?" Sasuke stuck out his hand. Naruto took it and stumbled back in Sasuke's chest.

"Be careful," He whispered. Naruto blushed, "Yea-yeah,"

"Now would you please explain to me why you hit me?"

"Oh, that's because I was," Naruto trailed off.

"Well?"

"I was angry," Naruto said.

"Obviously,"

"At you're brother,"

"Itachi? That Idiot? Look I know he's a jerk but I apologize about his behave-"

"No, that's not it! You see, your brother is a very evil man!" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke still didn't get it, "What else is new?"

"No!" Naruto shook his head. "Is your brother overprotective of you?"

Sasuke thought for a second, "No, not really. He lets me do what I want when I want,"

"So I guess, it's really only me," Naruto went to go sit on the couch. Sasuke join him.

"What? Is he overprotective of you or something?"

Naruto nodded, "_Too_ overprotective, so much so that I hardly get to see the outside world,"

"Wait, what?" Sasuke asked.

"He locks me up and never let's me see anyone! This building is the only home I have!"

"You can't be serious; my brother isn't that obsessed and what about your parents?"

"They gave me away to pay off their debt to the Akatsuki. When they were a gang,"

Sasuke leaned back in the couch, "This is not real, and how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I'll prove it to you, Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"How?" He threatened.

"I can prove you're gay,"

"Excuse me??"

"You like me right, Itachi told me. He said you had a crush on me since you were a child," Naruto pressed himself closer to him.

Sasuke blushed louder, "Yeah, but that doesn't that prove I'm gay? Oi, hey wait minute!" Sasuke shielded his eyes as Naruto started to strip.

_What the hell is this girl doing?_

"It's alright, Sasuke you can look," He called out.

Sasuke peeked through his fingers, "Holy shit, you're a boy?!"

"Now do you believe me?" He asked eagerly.

Sasuke nodded.

_Oh my god, I've been in love with a guy. This whole time!! What the hell is wrong with me?_ Sasuke kept ranting on in his head.

"Wait a second," Sasuke tried to gain some dignity back by turning the tables. "Why are you dressed as a girl?"

"I told you my parents gave me away to the Akatsuki to be used as they see fit. So they decided to use me as a female model, seeing as how I look like a girl anyway. No one complained and went with it. All the others models know too."

"God damn my brother for being cunning," Sasuke cussed out loud. He still had a blush on his face though.

All of the sudden, Naruto pressed his naked body against Sasuke and snuggled into his chest. He loosened the neck tie and kissed his neck.

Sasuke's body was red with excitement, any redder and he would look purple.

"Sasuke," Naruto purred. "You still like me don't you?"

He pushed Sasuke onto the couch. Sasuke couldn't stop him.

"You can help me can't you?" Naruto clung to him. "Please help me; I'll do anything you ask. I promise, I even do this,"

His hand brushed over Sasuke groin; His body jumped.

"See, I'm not so bad as a boy aren't I?" He continued on with his casting couch seduction.

_Ah, damn this isn't good;_ Sasuke pulled up from around him and pushed the sexy blonde away.

"_Please_ Naruto," Sasuke pleaded looking away. "Please Naruto, don't _ever _do that again!"

Naruto looked at him questioningly then smiled, "What's wrong? You like it don't you? I can see it,"

Sasuke turned away in a blush, "Shut up,"

_That little basturd actually got me hard._

"Anyway you believe me now don't you?" The seductress asked while grabbing for the dress again. Sasuke nodded.

"Will you help me?"

He nodded again.

Naruto smiled, "Good,"

"You're gonna give me so much hell," Uchiha whispered.

"I know; tell you what, even if we don't pull this off, I give you something nice!"

Sasuke's pants got tighter at the suggestion, "Bitch,"

"It's a talent," Naruto laughed.

"Anyway," Sasuke finally looked back him. "Just how are we gonna 'pull this off' anyway?"

"Eager for sex, are we?" Naruto teased, Sasuke scolded him.

"Right, well, I need you to do a little acting, Sasuke," He smiled.

"Acting?"

"Yes, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend,"

Sasuke fell off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry the absurdity of what you just said made me fall."

"Stupid, you heard me!"

"Right, I did, and I absolutely refuse." He said standing up.

"Really, and here I thought you would enjoy this part the most. And you said you would help me!" Naruto questioned.

"I will help, but can't we just smuggle you out or something?"

"But that's what we're doing, you're gonna smuggle me right out the front door,"

"What?"

"Just pretend you're taking me on a date or something. You're Sasuke Uchiha aren't you? If you're Itachi's brother then you can easy order a car to meet us at the front gate. Fake that you're taking me on a date, Help me get to the outskirt of town and then I escape!"

"You've been thinking about this haven't you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto smiled a smile of sadness, "Since the day that I was born. I'm tired of all of this, I want to leave and start living a normal life. I want to go to school like everyone else and have fun."

Sasuke sighed and caught Naruto in a hug.

"Idiot, don't smile like that, if you're gonna be like that then I won't help you. Smile happily if you happy."

Naruto laughed, "Alright,"

Sasuke smiled back, "Good, now first let's go to your room. You live in this building right?"

"My bedroom? Why are you going there?"

"Cause number one someone cried their eyes out over my new suit. And second you might want to change if you're going on a date with me, you look horrible."

Naruto pouted.

"Don't whine,"

"I'm not whining," Naruto complained some more.

Sasuke walked over and grabbed Naruto's waist.

"Well then, shall we get this charade over with," He asked with a smile.

_I know for a fact that Itachi will find out, hit me and send my life into living hell, but if I already feel in love with a guy, so if I'm gonna sin. I might as well do it all the way_.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, c'mon lover." And then Naruto reached up and kissed him.


	3. Elope

Proud to be a Model(part 3)

Proud to be a Model (Part 3)

By: TiaraSohma

(A SasuNaru story)

Sasuke was lead to the floor of Naruto's room. The blonde quickly changed into more proper clothes for going out. Sasuke blushed at Naruto naked body again; Naruto decided to play with him and model off his body. Sasuke groaned as he sat in a nearby chair. Naruto walked over to him and sat in his lap. He kissed him again. Sasuke replied to the kiss. He made-out on the small chair for a few minutes before Naruto got too uncomfortable and pulled the Raven to the couch.

Sasuke was laid down again with Naruto on top. His mouth moved serious to his and his hands moved everywhere on his body.

_We're pretending to be a couple, right? This is okay, besides I almost took him in that elevator. He sure knows how to out people on edge_, He said as he rolled over rubbing the subject's stomach.

Naruto moaned as the fingers touched him he moaned Sasuke's name which seemed to only get him even more aroused. He started kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto gasped at the sudden touch, he managed to get a glance at the clock.

_Damn._ The blonde cursed. _We better leave soon, before this guy starts taking his clothes off._

Sasuke was heavy so he couldn't push him off. Naruto rolled over instead but that didn't stop a horny Sasuke. The raven started kissing his back. Naruto gasped again but tried his best to have some resolve and tried to slip himself from under him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said angrily.

Naruto smiled, "Look," He pointed to the clock.

"Shit," Sasuke roll onto his back pulling Naruto to his side. "Do you have to board the train today? My brother won't really give a shit if I disappear for a few days."

"Yes," Naruto said. "There's supposed to be a runway show coming up, so everyone's getting ready for it. And to be honest I don't feel like doing it." Naruto got out off the couch and headed towards the dresser. Sasuke watched him.

Naruto bought out another dress. He was gonna dressed like a girl again. Sasuke wondered why out loud, but Naruto said that he would buy more boy clothes once he gets out of town.

"Where exactly are you going?" Sasuke asked. "Once you get on the train and leave?"

"There's a friend I called earlier, he and his lover are gonna take me in until I get my own place."

"I see," Sasuke looked away from him.

They headed down the building with Sasuke's arm around Naruto's waist. They smiled and laughed enough to make people believe they were together. They climbed into the car Itachi had left behind. But I guess they couldn't fool anyone.

A security guard notice to them and didn't really believe this was true. He had the rumors about Sasuke being in love with the model but the vision seemed too real. As soon as they were in the car he went to the Akatsuki and informed them of Sasuke's absents.

"Sasuke and Naruto went on a date?" Itachi asked surprised.

"Yes, sir, hey seemed like they just left for the restaurant." "Wow, I knew the twerp liked him, but a date already seems a little fast." Hidan teased.

"I wonder if he figured out that Naruto's a boy already." Kisame pondered.

"If you did, then your brother has just discovered that he's gay," Deidara laughed.

"You're one to talk," Zetsu murmured.

"Hmmm," Itachi stood there with his hand on his chin.

"Something wrong, 'tachi, don't tell me you're against this." Hidan looked surprised.

"No, it's not that. There's something wrong," He dug deeper.

"What's wrong about it?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing, but I hope they have fun," He smiled.

In the car, Sasuke sighed heavily, he was glad to be out the building. Everything in it seemed wrong and secretive in that place. Like something really bad was lurking about.

_Oh well, everywhere feels like that whenever I know Itachi around._

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke up.

"Hn." He answered

"Thanks,"

Sasuke smiled, "No problem, but like I said you're gonna give me hell later once Itachi knows I'm your partner in crime." He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes thinking about the punishment ahead.

Naruto felt bad for Sasuke, He was gonna be free but Sasuke was still stuck here with his brother.

_I guess this date is the only way I can repay him._

This though somehow saddened him. He went closer to him and lightly pecked the Uchiha on his lips.

"Wha-," Sasuke asked alerted.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto said with a smile. "I'm sorry you're going through this cause of me."

Sasuke blushed; the sight of his favorite model smiling gave him chills down his spine, but the feeling also gave him another urge.

He grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and pulled. The taste of Naruto was back in his mouth. Sasuke other arm grabbed around his waist, he wanted the full taste of the blonde.

Naruto didn't fight the Uchiha in his sudden need, but instead he repaid him by accepting the kiss. He closed his eyes and let the motion of Sasuke's mouth take him over. He instinctively grabbed onto his shirt and started kissing back.

He didn't care where they were, who was watching, or what might happen. But he knew he wanted him. Sasuke started to push Naruto backed onto the seat. He ran his fingers along the frame of his body.

Naruto, before Sasuke got any farther, pressed the button that would separate the limo driver and them. The dark wall quickly rose up. He locked hands with Sasuke's and continued to have him kiss along his neck.

The two of them made out for what seemed like hours. Sasuke kissed along Naruto's collarbone and Naruto, in return, licked and bit his ear. They looked liked two kittens playing with each other. They were completely surprised when the car suddenly stopped.

They got out blushing like idiots.

"Hey, you hungry?" The Raven asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a silly grin on his face.

They entered the restaurant and were escorted in by the overly generous waiter who guided them to a private table in the back.

_I guess the Akatsuki have a BIG influence on people. _Sasuke pondered_._

Naruto stood on edge; too many girls were staring at Sasuke. Yes he himself was getting a few stares but Sasuke was damn right sexy. His piercing black eyes, sleek hair; the structure on his face was perfect. His body was lean and in shape. Sexy was the only word to describe him. And he was the heir to the Akatsuki fortune. He was the perfect man. The thought also made him happy at the fact this man was his for the taking, if he wanted him.

Sasuke was stiff as well, he knew he was attractive but that was normal, he was used to it. This was the reason he kept his hair in his face. But Naruto, with his cute self, made him feel more of a target. He got a bad feeling from all of this.

They sat down at the large booth and ordered their meals. They tried to act like a couple as much as they could. Surprisingly, Sasuke was a good actor in this case. He acted cool and calm. Way too alluring; Naruto blushed at his smile a couple of times.

"Naruto," Sasuke said grinning like playboy, keeping the charade up. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no, it's just," Naruto looked away from him in a blush.

"You're salad is here, sir" The waiter said putting the bowls down.

"Thank you," Sasuke said politely. The waiter left them alone. Sasuke relaxed himself.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked again.

Naruto still couldn't look at him, "Y-yeah,"

Sasuke reached over and grabbed Naruto's chin and turned him around.

"Naruto," He asked, this time concerned. "Tell me if something is wrong with you,"

Naruto stared at the Uchiha's dark eyes, he couldn't tear himself away. He was captivated by his looks and charm. He scoot himself over in the booth and lend next to him; Most likely to piss off the girls staring at them. Sasuke blushed for a minute but put his arm around him.

_Idiot, is he trying to arouse me??_ Sasuke cursed in his head.

"Sasuke," Naruto cuddled in his chest.

"Hn?" He looked away from him. He was too cute and if they didn't leave soon, bad things will happen in that restaurant.

"How are you acting like that?" Naruto's voice got lower.

"Acting like what?" He turned himself back, now curious.

"Like that," Naruto stared at him. "You seem like an adult."

"Well, when you're around adults and wealthy businessmen, you have to do something to fit in. I most likely got it from my stupid older brother."

"I like you better like this," Naruto said wrapping his arms around his neck. His body was too close.

_Shit, what the hell is he thinking?? _Sasuke's pants started getting tighter.

"Naruto," There was pleading in the Uchiha's voice. "Remember what I said earlier in that room? You're not helping my self control." He whispered low.

Naruto smiled and got closer, "What? Are you getting turned on?"

"Naruto, I'm serious stop," Sasuke smiled.

"Well, well, did we interrupt something?" An all too familiar voice broke in.

Sasuke face saddened, while Naruto cringed closer to the raven as much he could.

"What the hell are you doing here, Itachi? And with those freaks?" Sasuke pointed.

"Relax, little brother, we're only passing through. I also came to tell you," He looked at the very attractive girl on his arm. "I'll be home late tonight,"

Sasuke laughed annoyed, "Try tomorrow morning,"

"It seems he's not the only one with plans," Deidara said with a smirk as he stared at Sasuke's pants.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"Did you figure out our secret yet?" Hidan whispered into his ear.

Sasuke stiffed, "Yeah, I found out."

"Good," He ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Now keep quiet,"

"Relax Hidan," Itachi soothed. "Sasuke is the one person who doesn't Naruto's pictures to end."

"I though you were leaving," Sasuke grumbled as he tried to fix his hair back. The most he could do is the usual style he wore covering his face.

Itachi smiled but then caught sight of Naruto not saying a word.

"Naruto," Itachi said with a strange evilness in his voice. "I do hope you treat my little brother kindly."

Naruto did a smile Sasuke knew was fake.

"Of course I will," He cuddled close to Sasuke again.

The Akatsuki left with their arms around their 'girlfriends'. As soon as they left Naruto got off of Sasuke, Sasuke was surprised. It was lonely without Naruto's body warmth. He tried to pull him back, Naruto pulled way. And he didn't respond when he called his name.

When their dinner arrived, they ate in silent. They got up from the table when they were done.

Sasuke was relieved to finally put his arm around him. He wanted to touch him throughout the entire dinner. He was going to try and kiss him again in the car.

The Chauffer opened the door for them and he already had the private windows up. When they got in, Sasuke pulled Naruto to him and kissed him passionately.

Naruto tried to relax, he liked kissing Sasuke. He liked it a bit too much. Sometimes he wished he could just kiss him for all eternity. But the memory was just too painful to think of anything but bad from that kiss.

Sasuke felt Naruto's body tense, "Naruto, what's wrong,"

He rubbed his face, and a tear slid down.

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto wept. Sasuke held him as he cried on him again. He said Sasuke's name over and over again.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked frantic.

"I want to kiss you but I can't forget it,"

"Forget what?"

"Your brother,"

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked. "Oh god please don't tell me you're in lover with my brother,"

"Hell no, that basturd raped me!" Naruto covered is mouth.

"He did what?"

"He raped me. Itachi raped me, Sasuke, so did the rest of the Akatsuki." Naruto tried wiping the tears away.

Sasuke tried to keep from punching the window into a million pieces. Instead he held Naruto close to him.

"Tell me everything," Sasuke ordered menacing. "Tell me everything that sick fuck does to you,"

"I was 13 years old, I had come from modeling downstairs and Itachi was there waiting for me in my room. I asked him what he wanted. He said he didn't want anything. So I left into the other room to take off the dress. He followed me and pushed me to the bed. I told him no, Sasuke. He wouldn't stop. I screamed for help but no one came."

Sasuke held him tighter as the sobs came like waterfalls.

"Other the next couple of days, the rest of the Akatsuki came and took turns taking me. I was merely a sex toy for them; they were having a contest of who would make me scream the loudest."

"Enough!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto cringed when he saw the fire in his eye. "We're leaving now."

"What?!"

"We're leaving now, Naruto. Let's get on the train now."

"What, I thought we were going to the beach?"

"Fuck that, let's you and me leave now."

"Sasuke…you want to come with me?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Yes, my brother maybe a rude and a rapist, but he's smart and cunning when it comes to things that he wants." Sasuke smiled. "You need someone to protect you,"

Naruto look like he was gonna start crying again, "Sasuke, you can't, you shouldn't! What if we get caught? I don't want you hurt because of me."

"Shouldn't I say that? Naruto you can't handle this on your own. And If I get caught, I have no one but myself to blame, but I'm getting you far away from here."

Naruto stared in Sasuke's fire black eyes; he saw nothing but determination and another emotion. He didn't about it now though.

He went into his arms, "Sasuke, Sasuke, thank you, you have no idea how happy this makes me."

"Believe me, I think I do," Sasuke laughed. "But let's go to my place first,"

"Your place," Naruto looked up at him curious.

"Yeah, I mean, if we're running away together. We might want to pick something less conspicuous. I mean, unless you like being dressed in formal. And I might as well pack some clothes; I think mine will fit you. They'll be a little big."

"This dress isn't that formal," Naruto murmured.

"Honestly do you like dressing as a girl?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I'm used to it," Naruto said.

"You don't wanna come in my room?" Sasuke smiled, Naruto blushed in reaction, Sasuke laughed.

"Baka," Naruto crossed his arms.

"Don't pout," Sasuke smiled.

"I'm not pouting," He grunted.

Sasuke grabbed him around the waist, "Relax princess, everything will be fine."

_Will it?_ Naruto asked in his worried mind.

Part 3 end.


	4. Damn you Kiba

Proud to be Model Chapter 2 part 1

Proud to be a Model Chapter 2 (part 1)

By: TiaraSohma

(A SasuNaru Story)

Chapter 2 Brand New Start

The car dropped them off at Sasuke's house. Sasuke first talked to the driver and made him swore not to say a word. The driver was a kind middle aged man who had seen enough romance in his day. He actually wished them happiness and hoped they have a safe journey. He also gave them his number and address.

"Thank you, Asuma-sama," Sasuke smiled and the man.

"No problem," He smiled, and then he drove off.

Sasuke turned back to opened the door for the waiting Naruto. He was a bit nervous; Sasuke wrapped his arm around him and lead him inside.

"How is it you're okay with me going into your room and yet you're scared to come in my house." Sasuke said shutting the door and taking off his shoes.

"Well," Naruto looked around; the place looked like a play house for women. It even had a strip pole in the middle of the living room. Naruto stood there bewildered that Sasuke lived in such a place.

Sasuke sighed, "And my friends wondered why I don't bring them here,"

_Itachi just got that pole recently installed. He figured since I was 'of age' it was okay. Dumb shit_, Sasuke cursed.

"Sasuke," Naruto questioned.

"Just forget it," Sasuke blushed as images went through his head. Naruto smiled with an idea, knowing what exactly what Uchiha wanted.

"Let's just change clothes already." Sasuke noticed Naruto wasn't behind him. "Huh, Naruto, wait, where are you going,"

Naruto had slid away from him to get a closer look at the strip pole. He then looked at Sasuke with evil intent.

"What the hell are you thinking," Sasuke stood caution.

"Nothing," Naruto smirked, but then started dancing seductively on the pole. Sasuke stood astonish, then laughed and leaned against the wall, watching the show.

Naruto danced all over the pole, he moves were that of a professional. Sasuke was memorized; he no longer hid the fact that he was hard. The campsite made Naruto show off more of his inner stripper self.

"Did my brother teach you that?" Sasuke asked a bit concerned.

"No, but he allowed me to take classes," Naruto said as he hanged upside down.

"You took classes?" Sasuke laughed as he walked over.

Naruto got down, he eyed to way Uchiha carried himself; it seems Sasuke wasn't the only one who was turned on by the dance.

Sasuke pulled Naruto over and kissed him, pinning him against the wall. He licked Naruto's bottom lip. The blonde groaned in want.

"Yeah, they were fun, proved to be useful too," Naruto looked at Sasuke with lustful eyes, while Sasuke looked at him with perverted eyes.

Without wasting anytime, they were on the couch again making out, both moaning to each other's taste. It took them awhile to notice the banging at the door.

"Damn, why so many interruptions?" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke! Open this damn door I know you're in there!" The voice yelled.

"Kiba?" Sasuke questioned.

"Who's he?"

"One of my classmates," Sasuke answered. "I'll get rid of him."

"But I want to meet him," Naruto said.

"Naruto we don't have a lot of time," Sasuke said sternly, he didn't want Kiba within ten feet of Naruto. Right now Naruto still looked like a girl, and he didn't want him near playboy Kiba.

Naruto grimaced, "You weren't saying that 5 minutes ago,"

"Sasuke!!" He continued to yell outside the door.

"Please, this maybe the last time I meet one of you're friends." Naruto pleaded.

"Tsk, Fine," Sasuke got of him angry and went to open the door.

"Kiba, you're noisy you know that?" Sasuke said.

Kiba immediately pushed him out the way and went to the living room.

"Hey, you fag take off your shoes,"

"So, this is Naruto," Kiba said ignoring Uchiha. "Damn, she's cuter in person.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you,"

"Alright you've met her, now scram," Sasuke grabbed his arms and tried pushing him out the door.

"Woah, wait a second, Uchiha, I just got in here,"

"We're about to leave, and how did you find out where I live? You're house is on the other side of town."

"My mom sent me find something, and I just happen to some across you coming out of a limo with a pretty girl clinging to you," Kiba smiled.

"Basturd," Sasuke cursed. Naruto started laughing; the two boys looked at him.

Naruto smiled, "You two fight like brothers,"

Kiba smiled, Sasuke looked away. He didn't want Kiba see him blush like an idiot.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? You used to sit for hours watching Naruto smile in those magazines.

Sasuke went redder, "Kiba!"

"Honestly the guy's a stalker," Kiba turned back to Naruto. Sasuke got him in a chokehold, "Shut up!"

Kiba laughed, "One day I found him sleeping and he was moaning your name,"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to keep your god damn mouth shut?!" Sasuke squeezed tighter around his neck. Kiba couldn't breathe.

Naruto started laughing harder, Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's cute," He said rubbing a tear from his eye.

"Don't call me cute,"

"Aww, don't be mad Sasu-kun!" Kiba said in a high pitched voice. Sasuke threw him on the ground and started kicking him.

"Damn that hurt, what happened to those dull shoes you wear? And why are you wearing a suit anyway?"

"My brother kidnapped me, and that's when I met Naruto," He smiled at the blonde. Naruto blushed.

"Well, anyway, you have fun Kiba, it was nice meeting you, where's your room Sasuke?" Naruto waved.

Sasuke grinned as Kiba's jaw dropped, "Last room on the left."

Naruto nodded and then went up the stairs. Kiba waited until he was gone.

"And they call ME a flirt." Kiba laughed finally getting up from the floor.

"Shut up, dog,"

"Damn Sasuke, she's cute,"

"I know,"

"Too cute,"

"She's a hell of a tease," Sasuke grinned.

"Seriously?"

"Do you have any idea how long my day's been since school?" Sasuke played looking at the sunset.

_We better hurry_, He thought.

"If it involves what you guys were doing on the couch, I'll take it. You guys should really close your curtains." Kiba said before Uchiha could say anything out of his open mouth.

"Well, I shouldn't keep a cute girl waiting, you can let yourself out to go pee, can't you dog?" Sasuke said turning his back, if he was lucky he could find Naruto in mid-strip. His pants got tighter at the thought.

"Hey, Sasuke,"

"What?" He said turning back.

Kiba paused, "Am I missing something. I feel like I'm not gonna see you again if I walk out."

Sasuke smiled at his best friend, "Relax Kiba, your overreacting, you're gonna see me again,"

"You sure?"

"Promise," Sasuke keep smiling.

Kiba knew something was up, but if Sasuke was smiling then he's fully confident in whatever hell he was doing. There was probably nothing he could do to stop him, and whatever was happening, Kiba most likely would have agreed with him.

"Alright I trust you, but you better see me again, if you don't I'll get bored," Kiba grinned.

"God knows we don't want you bored." He laughed while giving him a high five.

Kiba turned away to the door, "Well, see you later, Sasuke."

"Yeah later," He watched him walk out the door.

He smiled to himself about the friendly memories he shared with Kiba. He chuckled and then went upstairs to find Naruto.

He walked down the long hallway and opened to door to his room, walked down another corridor and found Naruto redressed.

_Damn_, Sasuke thought.

"Pants looked good on you," He grinned, taking off the suit jacket.

Naruto picked out some baggy army pants and a black shirt that defined his slim figure. The make up was washed off, and he took a pair of Sasuke smaller sized shoes. He looked like a boy, but still too cute.

_If I'm gonna sin_, the raven repeated.

"I want that," Naruto said looking out the window.

"Huh?"

"I want to go to school, and have friends just like you do. I want to laugh and play with them just like you, Sasuke," Naruto looked up at him. "I want have a normal life away from the Akatsuki,"

"Will you be able to go to school, where we're going?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, a tear running down his cheek.

The raven smiled, "Then let's go,"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah,"

Part 1 end


	5. Super happy fun time

Proud to be a Model Chapter 2 (Part2)

Proud to be a Model Chapter 2 (Part2)

By: TiaraSohma

After Sasuke changed, those two made out on Sasuke's bed for a few more minutes, and then they started to the train station.

"Sasuke, you idiot, now we're late." Naruto yelled as they were running.

Sasuke laughed, "Sorry, but you're addictive,"

"You horny ass,"

"And you love it," Uchiha smirked.

They reached the train station and just barely got there, the train was about to leave so there wasn't that many people in line. Most likely cause they decided to buy their tickets online.

"Shit, I forgot my wallet," Sasuke cursed at his forgetfulness.

"How the hell you forget you're wallet?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, is there an ATM nearby," Sasuke said pulling out a credit card.

"Right over there," The cashier pointed. Sasuke hurried over.

"Naruto stay there!" He warned.

"Where the hell am I suppose to go," The blond mumbled.

Naruto stood next to a pole nearby. It felt good being outside. This was the longest he's been out. He breathed in the scent of his surroundings. Soon he was going to be a normal teenager. Naruto laughed, the thought made him giddy. He wished Sasuke would hurry up.

"And just what are you laughing about?" A voice came out of no where.

"Who are you," Naruto said bewildered. A figure not much taller then Sasuke came out. He had long, wild brown hair. He's body was a bit more built and his eyes little more mysterious. (He has no pupils!! Guess who this is!! XD)

He smirked, Naruto blushed on reaction.

"You seemed to be in a hurry," He said brushed his hand barely against Naruto's cheek, the touch almost ghost like.

"Well, I" Naruto tried to look away from him. He was at a lost of what to do.

The man smiled, "Are you with that boy over there?"

"Yes," Naruto smiled.

The stranger pulled Naruto's chin, "Haven't I seen you somewhere?"

_Shit,_ Naruto cursed, he couldn't have people recognize him

"What do you mean," Naruto looked away from him.

"I've seen you," He was suddenly close and next to Naruto's ear. Naruto's face got red.

"At any rate, you're terribly cute; it almost makes me want to steal you away."

Naruto shook his head, "No," The word was weak.

"I wonder, can the boy…satisfy you?" He was too close and unfamiliar.

"Sa-" He tried calling out the image of the raven in his mind. "Sasuke," He whispered.

"What," The man asked.

"Sasuke," He said louder. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke,"

"Hey!" The raven yelled, making Naruto jump.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered looking for him for help.

Sasuke went over and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Come one, I've got our tickets," He started pulling Naruto away.

"Oooh, A bit stingy aren't we?" The strange man laughed. Sasuke gave him one last evil glare before boarding the train.

The two of them found their seats, which happened to be a private room and sat down in relief that they were able to finally get this over with. Sasuke was relieved but was tense.

"Sasuke?" Naruto reached out for him.

"Who was that?" He asked in a serious monotone.

"Who?"

"You know who, the guy you were blushing over,"

"I wasn't blushing," Naruto looked away.

"Yes you were," Sasuke said angry.

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad," Sasuke raised his voice.

"Are you jealous because a guy was talking to me?" Naruto stared at him surprised.

"I'm anything but!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto frowned, "Calm down,"

"I am calm, but I do all this for you and go a talk to some guy!!" Sasuke did a tirade.

"You act I'm not grateful, and other then the loud mouth, you're acting like Itachi being over protective," Naruto turned away.

Sasuke anger flared, "Don't you dare compare me to him," the fire returned to his eyes, the voice low and menacing. It sent chills down Naruto's spine.

"If ever compare me to him ever again, you'll regret it. Do you understand me?" Sasuke threatened.

"Uh-huh," Naruto's voice choked.

"Naruto?"

"I understand," Naruto's voice cracked.

Sasuke saw a tear, "Hey, Naruto,"

He reached out to him, but Naruto pulled away. Sasuke's heart pounded in pain when you saw the damage he'd done.

"Naruto, I," Sasuke pleaded with regret in his voice.

"I'm okay, I know you didn't mean it, but-" Naruto tried to speak clearly as he wiped the tears away.

Sasuke reached out and pulled him quickly into his arms before he refused them and held him tightly. Naruto didn't fight it; he wanted those arms more than anything.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scared you like that," He cuddled and lightly kissed the back of his neck. He apologized over and over again.

Naruto relaxed as the tears dried, "I'm sorry too, you're right. I shouldn't compare you to him, you're so much better. I so much rather be with you,"

"Really?" He whispered as he turned him around and kissed his open collarbone.

"Yes," he confessed.

Sasuke looked into his eyes and kissed him again. This kiss however was much more passionate then the other kisses; deeper with meaning and experience. Naruto moaned and bucked his body when he was laid down on the seat and Sasuke's mouth started sucking his stomach leaving marks.

"Sasuke," He murmured. "I…." He trailed off.

"What," He whispered as he started licking. He started pulling off his shirt.

Naruto shook his head, "Forget it,"

"Uh-huh," Sasuke really could care less right now, Naruto's cute little body was the only thing on his mind.

He grabbed Naruto's waist and tried to be as close as possible, his hand however moved up on his body and touched his nipple. Naruto gasped. Sasuke continued to rub it as he kissing upward then engulfing the tiny peak in his mouth.

"Ah! Sasuke, don't!" Naruto threw his head back; he pushed his chest forward, silently begging for more. Sasuke sucked harder filling his need, slowly slipping off Naruto's pants.

"Nng, Sasuke!" He whined louder, he wanted rip Sasuke's clothes off. Whenever he rubbed up against Sasuke's erection he would get nothing but the tough, uncomfortable jeans he wore.

"Sasuke take off…. your clothes,"

Sasuke ignored him.

"Take them off NOW," Uzumaki ordered. Sasuke smiled at his boldness.

"Why should I take orders from you?" He teased him, thrusting against him.

Naruto groaned; sweat started to roll down his body, "Take your clothes off now before you end walking the city in shreds!"

Sasuke laughed and he took off his shirt, he then laid back on the cute little uke. He kissed him once, twice and third time his tongue slipped in. He didn't allow him to speak. Naruto's words were muffled.

_Did he say more?_ Sasuke asked in his mind. He took the invite and helped Naruto pull off his pants. He turned Naruto over so he was on top. He started sucking his nipple again.

"Oh! Sasuke," Naruto moaned and started move in unison to the sucking. The friction was making Sasuke anxious but he took it slow. Naruto's feet were trying to unbutton Sasuke's pants. The raven helped him and took them off. Now there's bodies were finally touching each other raw, there was just the matter of Naruto's underwear.

Sasuke's hands that were around Naruto's waist took a south of the border journey inside Naruto's undies. Sasuke was still suckling him, so he didn't see Naruto go wide eyed. He lovingly caress Naruto's ass, he was still moving his body in tune with the sucking.

"Sasuke, mmm, ah, Sasuke,"

"What, I'm busy," He whispered, mouth never moving from the now red nipple.

"Get your hands off my ass," He ordered.

"Why, don't you like it?"

"I do but, I'm not ready. At least not yet,"

Sasuke groaned, "Well, can I do this?" His hand moved over to Naruto's cock.

Naruto jumped, the sweat rolling down that his hot, pink body.

'_How is it, with all the girls in the world; a guy has to turn me on this bad?'_ Sasuke cussed in his head.

"No, not that, anything but that," He begged but his eyes said different.

Sasuke smirked, "I think you like it," He started moving his hand. Naruto's sweaty body started moving to the new motion. His moaning got louder as the pressure build.

"No, Sasuke don't, I'm not ready!" Naruto threw his head back.

Uchiha turned him so he was on his side, "You're warm down there, and you're so ready," He whispered.

Naruto gasped and whined to Sasuke's hand job.

"Oh, god, Sasuke, I think I'm-," The blonde didn't even finish his sentence when the rocket spewed out. The feeling took over his entire body. He laid there exhausted and sweaty. He groaned but stared at Sasuke who had a content smile on his sweaty face.

"Sasuke, that was amazing,"

Sasuke grinned perverted.

"Do you want me to do you?" Naruto asked.

"You want to?"

"Yes," Naruto sat up and pulled out Sasuke's rock hard dick, he moaned at the touch.

Naruto's mouth started licking at him, he played and bite a couple of times. The Uchiha groaned in want and almost screamed when Naruto engulfed him. He sucked hard and bites lightly, playing with him.

"Quit teasing me, Naruto," Sasuke growled moving his body.

_But it's so much fun_, Naruto replied silently.

"Ngh, hah, fuu, Naru….to, I think I'm coming," Sasuke's body relaxed as the sperm just flowed out like lava in a volcano.

"Ahhhhh, dammit," Sasuke whispered as it continue to flow, it wouldn't stop. Naruto seductively lick it off him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said taking in a breath.

Naruto laid on Sasuke and cuddled in his chest.

"Oh, Sasuke, thank you," Naruto hugged.

"For what, making you cum?"

"No, stealing me away," Naruto and Sasuke smiled.

"No problem…Hime," Sasuke hugged him close.

_Princess,_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke hugged Naruto close to him and wouldn't let go of him.

_I love you, Naruto. Since the first time I saw you in that magazine years ago, I've always been obsessed with you and loved you. _

Sasuke repeated this in his head all night.

Part 2 end


	6. Yaoi,love and sex

Proud to be a Model Chapter 2 (part 3)

Proud to be a Model Chapter 2 (part 3)

By: TiaraSohma

When the next day arrived, Sasuke was awoken by a knock at the door. It was a tenant giving them this morning's breakfast. The Uchiha, being a grouch in the morning, snatch the tray away sent the woman on her way. He left her standing there in a blush. Sasuke forgot to put his pants on. He only noticed this after he slammed the door in her face and felt the wind.

Naruto still wasn't awake yet. He didn't want to wake him. He quietly slipped on his clothes that were on the floor. Sasuke smiled at what happen happened last night.

_Damn, two days ago I would have never believed that I would be doing that with Naruto, let alone be looking at him face to face._

Sasuke touched Naruto's sleeping face.

_I love you, Naruto._

Naruto groaned and his eyes started to open.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmmm, Sasuke?" Naruto sleepy eyes turned into a smile. "No, you didn't wake me,"

Naruto grabbed the warm hand that was on his cheek. He remembered last night as well.

_Shit, was that really me?_ Naruto asked in his head. _How the hell did Sasuke do that?_

Naruto blushed and then dug his face in the seat.

"Naruto," Uchiha questioned. Naruto couldn't look at him, he was too embarrassed. Sasuke laughed and went next to his ear.

"Hey, if you don't put clothes on soon, I'm gonna go all the way. Seeing as how I know how to make you come, it won't be that hard."

Naruto jumped up and grabbed his pants. He knew fully well he would do it.

"Aren't you satisfied from last night," Naruto asked still red.

"Yes"

Sasuke pushed him back on the couch making Naruto gasp.

"For the moment, you're very addictive," He whispered.

"Stop Sasuke," Naruto's voice was as weak as his will.

Sasuke kissed his burning neck, "How can I not think of anything than an invitation when you use a voice like that?"

Naruto groaned as he was licked on like ice cream.

"Sasuke, hey, c'mon, stop." Naruto sniffed the air. "Is that food?"

"Hmm, yeah, some girl bought us food." Sasuke really wasn't paying attention.

"Then let's stop for now and eat," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke smiled but didn't get off until after he kissed him. They sat for breakfast and talked about how they would arrange things when the train stops.

"So we're going to your friend's house right? Are you sure it's okay?" Sasuke chopped down on an omelet.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei is a very nice man and Kakashi would enjoy have you there Sasuke."

"Wait didn't you say that he had a lover?"

"Yeah,"

"So those too are gay?"

"Yeah, what of it," Naruto continue to stuff his face.

_This is starting to become a gay fest_, Sasuke continue to eat his food in silent.

They eat rest of breakfast, and then lay back on the seat. Naruto wouldn't leave the room; he couldn't risk people knowing who he was. Sasuke didn't mind because Naruto was cuddling in his chest. Naruto sighed his name and relaxed his body. Sasuke ended up kissed him again it was more like a massage though.

_It's a crime being that cute_, Sasuke lightly kissed his collarbone.

Naruto's muscle felt like jello; he didn't want to move so he was surprised when Sasuke finally stopped and hug him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"Please," The raven pleaded. "Let me hold you for a little while."

"M'kay," Naruto held him back.

The train station stopped and the announcer announced that they where in a place called Konoha. It was a small town, a peace of totally peace. The place suited Naruto's vision perfectly.

"Wow," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and pulled his arm, "C'mon lets go find Iruka-sensei! I want to get in school as soon as possible,"

Sasuke groaned, "Great, school,"

Naruto scold him, "Lucky,"

"I know, I know let's go find him." Sasuke took Naruto's hand and followed him into the unknown town.

They were walking on a dirt road watching the people. Kids playing around playing tag, people buying food from farmers and girls chatting about whatever they chat about, Sasuke smiled.

_This far out, I hope Itachi doesn't find us here._

"We're almost there," Naruto said a few steps ahead.

"Really?" Sasuke tried to catch up to him but was hit from behind and knocked to the ground.

He groaned in pain.

"Watch where you're going," A girl's voice yelled.

"You watch it," The Uchiha threatened as he turned to her. It was a pink haired girl with aqua eyes, she was in a blush. Sasuke wasn't surprised, he stood up and brushed himself up.

"Learn to walk in a straight line," He angered.

"Uh-huh," She said memorized by his outstanding looks. Naruto huffed and turned away.

"Sakura!!" A girl with blonde hair came running after her.

Sasuke turned to the girl, she, in turn, stared at him.

Finally he got tired of the stare fest. He turned back to the blonde and lightly tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a smile. He smiled back and started to walk again.

"Who the hell was that," The blonde girl asked.

"I don't know," The pink one answered. _But I think I'm in love._

Sasuke and Naruto reached a house a bit far off from town. It looked liked a place where newlyweds would buy 'cause it wouldn't take long to get from the bedroom in the morning, the kitchen for 'breakfast', the living room, the bathroom, and then back to the bedroom. Sasuke wanted to know which of those the 'playroom' was.

Naruto knocked on the door, "Iruka-Sensei!! Open the door hurry before someone sees,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "How can anyone not hear with you yelling and banging?"

The door opened and a man with brown hair and a scar across his face came out.

"Naruto?" He asked, the blonde grinned.

"Hiya,"

"Oh, my god, Naruto, I thought I would never see you again!" Iruka eyes started filling with tears.

"What's going on, come back to-," A voice was started angry.

"Kakashi, Naruto's here," Iruka yelled back.

"What?!" The man yelling started coming towards the door.

"It is you, Naruto!" He grabbed the blonde in a bear hug.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, I can't breathe," Naruto said smiling.

Iruka grabbed Naruto and practically dragged his small build in the house.

"Come hurry in the house before you catch a cold!"

"Oh, wait Sasuke!" He called reaching out to him.

The two adults looked back at the one person who seemed to have gotten written out and forgotten.

Sasuke felt like he was meeting Naruto's parents.

"Ohaiyo," He murmured.

Naruto smiled at his friends, "Its okay he's my friend he helped me get here,"

There was a pause but Iruka smiled, "Alright, please come in."

"Thank you," Sasuke smiled.

Iruka made tea and some snacks. Everyone sat in the living room. Iruka and Kakashi kept talking about the past and the future. Sasuke, again, was completely ignored. He didn't mind though, all he wanted right now is to see Naruto smile. So, he really didn't pay attention to the conversation.

"So Naruto, how did you meet Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I meet Sasuke at a modeling session. Itachi had me show him around, but instead I locked him in a room and slapped him in the face."

The adults stared at Sasuke. Sasuke grinned.

"Naruto," He said. "Next time you want to hit me, get crowbar,"

Naruto laughed, "I'll remember that,"

"But Sasuke," Iruka looked worried. "Why were you at the session?"

"My stupid brother, Itachi, dragged me there." Sasuke groaned in memory of the fact his brother was in idiot but somehow a child rapist.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, the mysterious man who wore a mask and eye patch, so only his right eye was the remainder of his face.

"Itachi Uchiha is your brother?" Kakashi asked with coldness in his voice.

"Yeah," Sasuke thought nothing of it.

"What about your parents Sasuke, I'm sure their worried," Iruka asked.

Sasuke looked at them curiously, "My parents are dead, and they died in a car crash when I was 8."

The room felt like time just froze.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke," Naruto said sympathetically.

Uchiha shook his head, "It's all right, we're just one in the same, I guess."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah!"

"Well then, you two must be tired after you're trip," Iruka said shakily. "Why don't we get you two into a room, okay?"

Naruto jumped up and smiled, "Yeah sure,"

Kakashi waved, "Good night you two," He pulled Iruka's pants leg. "You better come back here," He had an evil glint in his eye.

"Right, got it," He didn't sound too thrilled to have someone who wanted to 'express his love' frequently. SasuNaru were laughing in the hall.

When they got upstairs, Iruka apologized that they didn't have much room; he asked if they mind sleeping together in the same room. Naruto somehow blushed, but said no. Sasuke, well, Sasuke just brushed it off like it was nothing, but corners of his lips were fighting a smile.

Iruka set up to beds on the floor, while Sasuke got ready to go in the bath.

"Naruto," Iruka spoke after making sure Sasuke was gone. "How is your relationship with Sasuke?"

"Huh? It's great, why do you ask?"

"Because I'm a bit worried,"

"Why?"

"Well, Sasuke is an Uchiha right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I just, I don't know just be careful, okay. I don't want you to get hurt, just like with Itachi."

To Iruka's surprise, Naruto was laughing.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said while holding his hand. "Sasuke is different from Itachi, completely different. There's no way he'd hurt me."

"Are you sure?" Iruka held him.

"Yeah," He whispered. "Besides he's got a huge crush on me anyway, I've been using it to my advance."

Iruka mouth gaped opened.

"I thought I told you to respect other people's feelings!" Iruka hit him on the head.

"I know, but it's just so much fun teasing him,"

"Naruto-,"

"I bet Kakashi tells you that all the time,"

Iruka's face went bight red.

"Hey Naruto, you didn't tell him about my and Kakashi, did you?"

"Oh, yeah, I told him."

Iruka sank to the floor.

"What's wrong? Sasuke's not stupid, he would have found out anyway."

Iruka was already gone from this world because all the memories of him and Kakashi were replaced with Sasuke and Naruto. His life of a protective mother has started.

Sasuke started walking towards the bathroom, when he saw a silver haired man waiting form him at the entrance. He smiled and waved hi.

'_I just saw you less than 5 minutes ago. Something must be up.'_

"Alright, I'm gonna bite and ask, what's up?"

"Nothing, but I'll say on thing I'm not like Iruka, I get straight to the point." He walked over and grabbed a handful of Sasuke's shirt. "If you hurt Naruto in anyway, I get to bash your face in,"

Sasuke stared directly at him, eyes-to-eye, "Fair enough, but I think, you'll be saving that punch for a while,"

"Maybe,"

He smiled, Sasuke walked past him.

"So how much longer until you tell Naruto you love him?"

Sasuke dropped everything in his hands in shock.

"What? How did you?"

"It's that obvious," Kakashi smiled and started to walk away. "If you don't hurry and tell him, someone else will take him from you. That's almost happen with Iruka," He trailed off too quiet for Sasuke to hear. He entered the shower and thought to himself.

'_Yeah, when will I tell him?'_

After Sasuke was done, Naruto went in. He came a bit early though, hoping to see a peek at naked Sasuke. Sasuke offered a 'personal' tour of his body but Naruto smiled and said later. Naruto took his bath quickly and then headed back to the room.

"Alright, I think you guys are fine now right?" Iruka asked, stalling. He was afraid of what might happen if he went the two of them alone. Sasuke gave him the same feeling of uneasiness whenever Kakashi was going to do something perverted.

'_Oh, well.'_ He thought. _**'Sasuke**__**can't be that much of a flirt**__. It's just a crush.'_

(He knew very little.)

Footsteps descended down the stairs, and Naruto got of bed and scooted over to Sasuke's bed.

"Sasuke," He called.

"Hn,"

Naruto smiled, "I think he's gone now."

Sasuke got up almost instantly at the words and kissed Naruto like he hadn't kissed him in ages.

"Good," Sasuke blew his hot breath into Naruto's mouth. "Any second more and I would've taken you right in front of him. I want you to myself."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto closer and laid him on his bed, laying his body directly on Naruto. As the kiss grew deeper, Sasuke started to grind his body. Naruto gasped, he turned over knowing very well what Sasuke wanted.

"Hey," The Uchiha grumbled. "I want to kiss you, Naruto,"

"I know but Iruka told me to be careful with you," He smiled as he talked.

"Why," Sasuke thrusted at Naruto's clothed ass; he gasped and groaned. "Does he think I might do something perverted?" He whispered.

Naruto's breathed was getting heavier as blood rushed throughout his body. His back was starting to arched, fitting perfectly with Sasuke's perfect chest.

"No," He tried to talk with Sasuke distracting him. "He said, that he doesn't want me hurt like Itachi,"

Sasuke looked up for a second, then pulled up Naruto's shirt and started kissing his back. Naruto's body responded by pushing his ass closer to Sasuke's groin.

"You're not worried?"

"No, it's more like," Another kiss. "I'm not surprised. I am an Uchiha after all."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry-,"

Cut off by a kiss, Naruto turned his body back around, wrapped his legs around Sasuke, and let him kiss him until he fell asleep.

Iruka sat in the living room and sighed. He felt a cold soda can on his cheek. It was Kakashi, mask now off, smiling at him.

"Pretty random that Naruto would show up, huh," Kakashi said opening the can.

"Yeah,"

Kakashi looked at the depressed adult, "Something wrong,"

Iruka shook his head, "I guess not,"

Kakashi pulled down his mask, and took a sip of his soda. He pulled him over in a hug. Iruka smiled and relaxed next to him.

'There's nothing I should really worried about, but still…' Iruka sighed, Kakashi glance over. It seems his attempt didn't work, time for plan Y. (aoi)

Kakashi set the soda down on the table, and pulled Iruka into the circle of his arms and kissed him.

Iruka pulled away, "Mmph, Kakashi, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you, you look so depressed sitting there, thinking of Naruto,"

"I….wasn't thinking of Naruto," Iruka looked away.

"Right, let me re-quote, you were 'worrying' of Naruto like you're his mother."

"Kakashi!" The dolphin yelled.

He put a finger to Iruka's mouth, "Hush now, you'll wake up, Naruto and Sasuke,"

"I'm pretty sure their awake," Iruka looked away as if he had been betrayed.

"You really have become a mother; somehow it turns me on,"

"What!?" Iruka whipped his head around and stared at him like he was crazy.

'_Does anything turn this man off?'_

"The mature, concerned look looks very well on you Iruka," Kakashi started pushing him down towards the floor.

"No, wait, Kakashi," Iruka said in protest. "The kids upstairs,"

"Are they the only ones allowed to have fun? Besides this is MY house." Kakashi left butterfly kisses on his neck. Iruka tried to resist him, but fail when Kakashi caught his open mouth and tongue kissed him.

'_Naruto'_ Iruka thought to himself as Kakashi lifted his shirt. _'Please let this come to a happy ending._

Chapter 2 Brand New Start End


	7. Dirty Showers

Proud to be a Model

Proud to be a Model

Chapter 3 part 1

By: TiaraSohma

SasuNaru Fanfiction

Naruto woke up with Uchiha next to him. He smiled and still couldn't believe that he had run away with Sasuke. He was risking everything just so he could have happiness. Naruto also felt bad that if he got in trouble, it would be his entire fault.

He pried Sasuke's arm from around him and went to get his clothes. The raven had ripped off Naruto's pajamas from last night and they were now shreds on the floor.

The shower was very warm, burning almost, and although he couldn't erase the memory of the Akatsuki. He wanted to be a bit cleaner.

He thought about everything, mostly Sasuke. He wanted to know what his feelings were.

'_I'm just using him right?'_ Naruto asked in his head. "_I shouldn't feel….anything,"_

'_Why do I care about him so much?'_ Naruto repeated throughout his mind. He was so taken by his thoughts that he didn't hear

Sasuke behind him.

Naruto was quickly joined by a pair of arms wrapping around him. A warm body pressed close and a pair of pale lips touched his tan skin.

Naruto moaned. His body was now used to Sasuke's incredible mouth touching him, and the feeling was reaction.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, trying his best to resist the seduction.

"Stop, you're getting excited again,"

"Why," Sasuke whispered softly off his skin. "I had fun last night, let's keep going,"

His dark eyes peered into liquid blue.

Naruto body turned red.

'_Damn him for being so sexy'_ Naruto cursed as his body snuggled closer.

Sasuke pushed Naruto to the back of the wall, and started to lick his body dry.

Naruto body jumped, his body wanted Sasuke bad, but only his mind was in the way.

"Sasuke, you have to stop," Naruto gasped as familiar hands caress his body.

"Why," Sasuke asked barely audible.

Naruto's mouth was filled with the taste of him and his mind was spilt in two. One side screamed for Sasuke to take him completely, and the other wanted to run away.

"We can't do this in the shower, we'll get hurt." Naruto whispered when Uchiha let him breath.

"So what if we go back to the bedroom, Iruka and Kakashi are at school. Can't we play a little?"

Naruto never expected the word 'play' to come out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Sasuke, no," Naruto was still in protest, while his body had other ideas. Images of him and Sasuke doing hot, sweaty sex flashed through him. He could almost feel Sasuke inside him thrusting. But Sasuke right there only touching him, it wasn't going to be easy to resist.

Sasuke's hand went to Naruto's cock but didn't move otherwise, "You like it and you want me," He whispered in his ear.

Naruto's body was hot, "I…uh, please, Sasuke,"

"Please what?"

Naruto gave in to his body's desire but only a little, "Release me,"

Sasuke smirked, "You do like me,"

"Of course I do,"

Sasuke kissed Naruto violently, sandwiching him to the wall. The raven raised his leg and rub against the blonde's waist. Naruto bucked back as Sasuke kissed along his neck.

"Can you feel me, Naruto? I want you to fell even more of me," Sasuke whispered underneath Uzumaki's chin.

_Wow, Sasuke is different._ Naruto thought in his mind, he surprisingly had enough time to think. _He's so serious about this, well he was serious before but this is on a whole new level._

Of course Sasuke was different; he finally let himself give in to his feelings, knowing that you're in love was in incredible feeling.

Naruto's eyes wandered to Uchiha's body, every time he looked. The images of Sasuke making love to him came back. His eyes closed shut, as Sasuke entered two of his fingers inside of him.

"Sasuke….I…don't-" Naruto started to protest.

"It's alright, I won't do anything. I just give you a bit more, that's all,"

The hand on Naruto's cock finally started to move in unison with the finger fucking. Naruto moved with him, nothing but the Sasuke's name came out his mouth.

_Why the hell does this feel so good, and only with him?_

After a fun filled shower, Sasuke and Naruto went downstairs and found that Iruka had left food for them in the fridge. They ate it, and it was seriously good. Naruto commented on how nothing was better then Iruka-sensei's cooking.

"How exactly did you meet Iruka and Kakashi?" Sasuke said engulfing his plate. Naruto put his food aside and stared at it, while he told his story.

"I was 10 years old; we were heading back home from being on a modeling tour when the car broke down. Itachi said I could go play around somewhere, as long as I don't let my secret out. I found a playground with out anyone on it, so I figured it was safe. But when I started playing, I heard strange creaking noises, and the sound of breaking. I didn't realize this before, but that playground was very old and it was going to be torn down soon, that's why no one was there. One of the rusted metal bars broke, and I was sent falling to the earth. Kakashi-sensei caught me before I hit the ground. Iruka wasn't that far behind him, and came to see if I was all right. I was fine, but for some reason I couldn't stop crying."

Sasuke stopped eating and looked and the beautiful blonde, who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"When I finally calmed down a bit, I told them about Itachi," Naruto went on with his story. "They knew for a fact, that they couldn't do anything about the Akatsuki. Their reputation has been heard of throughout this region. So before I left, they told me, that whenever I had the courage to leave, they would be right here waiting for me."

"And that's when you met me and decided to runway," Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded with a tear running down his cheek, "Yeah,"

Sasuke raised his hand and wiped the tear away. At the same time he turned Naruto's face around and looked into his eyes.

"It's all right, no one will ever use you like that again," Sasuke said with a stern voice. His words seemed concrete. Naruto was so captivated by the Uchiha's charm that he kissed him without even noticing that Iruka was standing at the living room doorway.

They were already making out on the floor before Iruka finally had the courage to say something; something meaning a very loud scream.

"What the in the world-" Kakashi said whiling coming into the room and seeing Naruto on the floor.

"Well, well," The silver haired man laughed. Iruka, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"What do you mean, 'well, well,'?? Can you not see this??" He yelled.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Like it's any different from what we do,"

"But we're adults," He protested.

"The times are changing, Iru-chan," Kakashi patted his head as he walked past and him and then went to go sit down.

"But still!!"

"Oh calm down," Sasuke said, now sitting upright. "It's not like I've slept with him yet,"

"Yet?" Kakashi questioned.

"SASUKE!!" The flushing Naruto yelled.

"What?"

"You perverted boy!!" Naruto started to hit him.

"Oi, cut it out," The raven grabbed Naruto's hands and pinned them behind his blonde's back.

"See Iruka, Sasuke knows how to handle Naruto just fine," Kakashi said smiling.

"I'm going to hit you," Iruka raised his fist darkly.

"At any rate," Kakashi changed the subject. "We got you two enrolled in the local high school,"

"Really? Great!!" Naruto jumped up in enthusiasm. Sasuke did a bored 'thumbs up' and then flipped it to be a thumbs down. Naruto glared at him.

"I'm kidding," He said smiling. "It'll be fun going to school with you,"

Naruto smiled back at him and then gave him a hug.

"Sasuke you're the best," The blonde squealed.

Sasuke sighed, and then pushed Naruto down on the floor.

"Keep acting like that and I'll attack you," He warned.

"Stop harassing him!!" Iruka lunged towards the raven.

Kakashi laughed.

_What a weird family turned out to be……I wonder how long it will last?_

Those were his last thoughts before trying to save Sasuke.

--

AN: wow, I finally finished this shit….im seriously amazed. Anyway enjoy the story, and please review, or I might get bored and stop writing……..


	8. Road Onward

The next morning when Naruto awoke, he was excited. He even woke up an hour early. He couldn't help it; he was so excited for school that it was all he thought about; even when his dreams consisted of images of him, Sasuke and his news friends.

_Sasuke………_

The young Raven was still asleep and cuddling against Naruto. He had a habit of that now, unconsciously hugging him until he woke up.

Naruto tried his best to squirm out, and started shaking him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up!" Naruto cried, he got a small grunt from him but he didn't stir.

"Sasuke-AH!"

Naruto was on his back again for the millionth time, with his Seme on top.

"Idiot, the alarm hasn't rung yet, why are getting out of bed?" His voice was low and hoarse. Sasuke was never a morning person, but the blonde loved that rough early morning voice that sent a bolt of pleasure right down to his spine.

Naruto struggled, only to fail miserably, "But I was so excited, and I was getting bored with being awake by myself."

"Then you should have lied back down with me," Sasuke's mouth had found THAT part of Naruto's neck.

He started to literally attack that piece of skin, the piece that made Naruto moan. At the same time, Sasuke's right hand sailed down the blonde's body, towards his leg. He wrapped the leg around, and started to grind against him. He finally let go of Naruto's neck and started to suck on the Blonde's tongue.

The raven had once again torn off both their clothes in the middle of the night so, it was nothing but skin.

"Sasuke, ah, mmmm, oh! Don't do that," Naruto begged but to Sasuke it translated to 'Don't stop'. So he continued to do it faster.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined.

"Shut up, I'm busy," Sasuke then kissed him to keep him quiet.

Nothing but moans was heard outside of the door.

And that's exactly what Iruka heard when he walked up the stairs.

To scare to open the door, he just stood there and listened.

"Sasuke….no….not that, please," Naruto's voice pleaded.

"I don't want to, it feels good," Sasuke whispered, followed by some more moans by Naruto.

Just then Kakashi, came up the stairs to see what was taking Iruka so long.

"Is listening to them turning you on Iruka? Sounds like porn to me,"

Iruka jumped in a blush, "It is not, and the only person that watches porn is you!" Iruka said in a low, angry whisper.

"Oh really," Kakashi cupped Iruka's erection that was so clearly seen; Iruka blush got deeper and his body turned into jelly. "Seems to me you're turned on."

Kakashi smiled as Iruka leaned on the door.

"You're hateful, you know that,"

"No, I just love you," Kakashi kissed Iruka's forehead.

"Oi," Sasuke called as he opened the door with only pants on, nearly making Iruka fall back. "If you want to do that you can do it in your own room."

"What the- Sasuke, I thought that you were busy," Kakashi said in just as a monotone of a voice.

"I would be, But you two made Naruto embarrassed so he made me stop," Sasuke sighed. "And I was having fun too,"

He went back in the room, where red Naruto was putting on his shirt.

At breakfast, Sasuke ate quietly, obviously in a bad mood from being interrupted. Naruto was still red, as was Iruka and Kakashi just didn't care at the moment. He was thinking of something else.

"By the way, you two I suggest that you keep you're relationship a secret,"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because we don't want to cause a scene for ourselves, if rumors spread then they'll end up wander in places we don't want them to." The silver man explained.

"Right," Sasuke said as if he was a soldier at an army base.

"Okay," Naruto looked down as if he was a little disappointed.

Sasuke ruffled his hair, "Naruto, remember to stay close to me at school,"

"Why,"

"You're honestly asking? It's because I've been to school a lot longer then you, so I don't want you getting lost or doing anything that you're not suppose to be doing,"

"Oh okay," Then Naruto realized something. "You know, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei are a lot alike,"

"Huh," The raven and Silver asked at the same time.

"That's just want I was thinking!" Iruka laughed.

"We are not," They said at the same time again.

Naruto and Iruka started laughing again. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other.

"Well, you and Iruka are alike," Sasuke said slipping his drink.

The two gave him a questioned look.

"That's right," Kakashi said just as calmly but with a hint of danger, "You're both on the bottom."

"What?!" The ukes yelled in unison.

Kakashi and Sasuke glanced at them, smiled, and then attacked.

The road to the school was wasn't very long and it had a pretty good view. Naruto smiled as they walked, Sasuke smiled back at him. He hated the fact that he was going to school again but going with Naruto made it a bit better.

When they were in sight of the school, they saw more kids show up. A few stared at them in wonder like they've never seen two people walk before.

"Why are they staring at us?" Naruto asked, walking close to Sasuke.

"Kakashi mentioned at these kids have been going to school with same people for years. So seeing two people new, is something exciting here."

"Oh I see," Naruto waved at two girls who were looking at him. They giggled and hide their faces.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed.

"That and the fact that you're cute," Sasuke whispered into his ear.

Naruto blushed and began to hit him, "Sasuke, that's not funny!"

Sasuke laughed again, and ran from him, "Quit your yelling moron, you're going to cause a scene,"

"I'm not done with you yet!" Naruto ran after him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Class, I represent to you the newest transfer student, Naruto Umino," The old man Princpal introduces him. Kakashi thought it would be better if Sasuke and Naruto lied about their last names.

"Naruto, has traveled here with his brother Sasuke from a bad home, and are living here with Iruka and Kakashi. Please give them a big Konoha welcome!"

The old man finished he's speech and walked out the door.

"Just sit anywhere you like Naruto," Kurenai-sensei said with a smile. Naruto nodded nervously, this would be much easier if Sasuke was here. He was in the class next door, even though he was close, being alone for the first time….was scary.

Naruto sat down next to a pink haired girl that seemed nice, but it was awkward with all the stares.

"Hey, Naruto," The girl leaned over and whispered as Kurenai wrote on the board. "You're Sasuke's brother right? Can you introduce me to him?"

"Why?"

"Because he looks soo cool," She briefly smiled and went to her happy place. (Where who knows what may be there? O.o)

"Oh, no you don't bill-board brow," Another girl, she was blonde and had part of her face covered, on the opposite side of Naruto whispered angrily as she grabbed Naruto's arm. "I'm going met Sasuke Hatake first!"

The pink girl grabbed Naruto's other arm and pulled it, "Ino, you'll never win his love!"

"Shut up, I hope you end up lonely for the rest of your life!" Ino pulled Naruto's arm. Now the two were arguing back and forth and use Naruto as a tug of war rope.

"Girls calm down," Kurenai yelled. "You're going to break Naruto in half!"

Said person was confused and dizzy, when he gain control of himself, he snatched himself away from them and ran towards the front of room.

"I'm not introducing either of you to Sasuke," He pointed and yelled. "You two are weird!"

The entire class busted into laughter.

"Dude, I was waiting for someone to break it to them!" A guy with a ponytail hollered.

"I was going to break it to them slowly," A guy with a high collar muffled. "But this works too,"

The rest of the class laughed and made fun of them, while the two girls hide behind their books; hiding their silent anger.

* * * * *

Sasuke's head snapped up, as with the rest of the class, looked towards the wall where the loud laughter was coming from.

_I guess they're having fun……, _He thought.

* * * * * *

Naruto sat at his desk and staring at his box lunch, he wanted to wait until Sasuke got there. He promise to have lunch with him and the blonde wanted to tell him all about this morning and how fun it was to be hanging out with people. To be able to learn from a teacher and not from a tutor that Itachi had hired. Being was school was awesome…..was this normal?

"Hey Naruto, staring at it wont get you full," A voice called, Naruto turned to find the guy with the ponytail again.

"Your stomach won't get full staring," he repeated. "Come eat with us," He pointed to the high collar sun glasses wearing kid and a chubby guy behind him.

Naruto smiled but shook his head, "No thanks, but I'm waiting for someone,"

"Your brother?" The high collar kid asked. The blonde nodded.

Then as if on cue, Sasuke knocked on the door and casually leaned on it.

"Naruto lets go," He commanded.

"Sasuke," Naruto smiled brightly and started towards him but was cut off and sent to the ground as he was pushed out of the way.

"Sasuke-kuuun," The two idiot girls from earlier crowded around him and asked stupid questions.

For example: Q1. Are you really Naruto-kun's older brother?

Sasuke's answer (in his head he really just stayed quiet): _No, I'm his lover._

Q2: Do you have a girlfriend?

Sasuke's answer: _No, I have a boyfriend_.

Q3: Can I have your phone number?

Sasuke's answer: _No, I left my phone at home because Itachi could track me that way._

While Sasuke was being questioned Naruto got up from the floor and dusted off his uniform. He watched in jealously as Girls drooled over him. He turned away.

"Naruto," The high collar guy caught his attention. "You and

Sasuke aren't really related are you?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was already staring at him, Naruto smiled.

"No, but he's been helping me for a while now," Naruto's smile was so sweet and sincere that some of the girls in the class blushed, some of the boys did too.

This somehow got Sasuke mad and he broke through the wall of girls and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Let's go eat now," He commanded again. Naruto smiled again and nodded.

The two turned for the door but were stopped again by the reformed wall of girls.

"Sasuke, wait, we're not done asking you questions!" Ino said.

"Don't sorry Hatake, we got this," The ponytail guy walked past Sasuke & Naruto and looked straight at Ino.

"Ino, move your dumbass," he ordered.

"Make us Shikamaru," She smirked and stood firmed.

"If you don't move," Shikamaru smirked right back at her. "I'll show Sasuke that of you when we were kids. You know the one when your face was covered in-"

"All right, all right," She gave in. "I hate it when you use blackmail," She moved aside as with the other girls did, Sakura hesitated but she thought about the picture and stood aside.

Naruto looked at the blackmail genius, "Umm, thanks,"

"No problem, Name's Shikamaru, by the way," He smiled. "The

guy with the glasses is Shino Aburame, and the one eating chips is

Chouji Akimichi,"

"Nice to meet you," Shino greeted through his high collar.

"Hiya, if you want the best snacks come to me," Chouji laughed.

Naruto smiled truly, "Sure, thanks,"

More people blushed at his beautiful model smile, Sasuke veined and without introducing himself he dragged Naruto out the door.


	10. Welcome to Hell

Naruto's lunch date didn't go as planned. They were supposed to be laughing and having fun but Sasuke was too grumpy and angry to talk. He sat silent eating his food under the tree they were sitting under. Naruto didn't know why he was mad? Was it his fault?

"Ah, Sasuke?"

"What," He answered in a cold tone, sending a shiver down Naruto's spine.

"Umm, I'm sorry, if I made you mad,"

Sasuke blinked at Naruto for a few minutes then pulled him into he's arms. They weren't supposed to do this at school, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Naruto, I'm mad at you," He whispered in his ear. "People are….just in the way,"

"In the way of what," Naruto look confused and looked at him. When Sasuke smiled at him, Naruto blushed and looked away.

"I'm not telling,"

Naruto whipped his head back around, "Tell me!"

"No," Sasuke let go of him and went back to his lunch.

"Tell me," Naruto continued to whine.

"If you keep that up, I'll show you why,"

On that note, Naruto went back to his lunch and the two had a nice lunch date as planned.

***

Walking Naruto back to class, Sasuke saw random girls fawning over him. Who cares, the only person he cared about was Naruto.

When he reached his class, he saw the beautiful ex-model be finally accepted by his class, who greeted him loudly. The two girls named Ino and Sakura didn't attack him this time. Shikamaru was probably still blackmailing them.

Going back to his own classroom, Sasuke opened the door, unlike Naruto; he was being greeted by stares.

Sasuke had straight A's in his last school so they put him in the A-C Class (Advanced Class). But this class wasn't full of nerds, oh no, it was full of bored, solitude people, who just want to graduate and get the hell out of this town.

Some were Goths, some emos, some lonely smart kids, and some anime fanatics. There were some grouped friends in the class, but no more then 3 people, and they never talk loud enough for anyone near them to hear; basically, people who didn't quite meet the "normal person" standard.

Sasuke loved this class; they didn't care where he came from. So they didn't ask annoying questions. They didn't care about his looks or that he was a loner. They didn't care anything about his family situation, so the excuses he came up for it, were pretty much useless.

He sat at his desk that was place at an open window. The lights in this class were always off, so the open windows were the only light but most of the students there tried to avoid the light. Hours on the computer makes you sensitive to the natural light.

Sasuke would get through the day by thinking about Naruto, and simply waiting for school to be over, so he could see him again.

"Hey, you're Sasuke Hatake, right," A boy with red hair, and piercings on all over his face sat in the desk next to him. He wore the "usual" emo wear. The rest of the class stopped talking amongst themselves to see what the new kid would do.

"Who wants to know," The raven replied coldly.

The red-haired boy smiled, showing his tongue ring, "I'm just here to greet you."

"Greet me?"

He smiled again, this time a bit flirtier yet evil, "Welcome to hell, Hatake,"


	11. Hinata Hyuga

Yozuik Chronicles: As usual, I'm sorry I haven't been writing or updating but I recently been obsessed with seafood, online games, and my new Boyfriend. ;P (not at the same time). So to make up for it ill do my best to make the next few updates awesome!!!

Also, Yozu would like to announce that I have had surgery and haven't had time to do my fan-fiction. Please don't worry about me, I'll be recovery at home so, I'll nothing better to do then heal. I'm also getting another minor surgery, it's nothing. But I'm unimportant! Please enjoy the Story!

**

First Hour

For the past few weeks, things were fine at school. Naruto made fast friends with Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino. He's been having lots of fun in class. Apparently since Naruto came to Konoha, school has been a lot more tolerable.

But at home, where it was just Sasuke and him, Naruto finally noticed that Sasuke wasn't his usual 'I'm going to rape you' self. He hardly spoke at dinner, and didn't sleep in the same bed as Naruto anymore. He didn't molest him in the morning either, so it was no surprise when Naruto left early and all Sasuke did was grunt.

What's wrong with him? Naruto asked as he trotted towards Konoha High school. Does he hate me? Please say he doesn't hate me.

Naruto used the back entrance, and saw someone he hadn't seen before. A girl, about his age with dark blue-ish hair, was by the flower bed.

This school was small so not knowing someone was like…..weird. With nothing better to do, Naruto walked over to her and sat down.

"Hi," He greeted.

He scared her so much, she dropped a flower pot.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Umm, yes, you startled me that's all," Her voice was barely audible but it was nice.

"Sorry, what are you planting,"

"Roses," she said in a quiet voice. She kept her head down, looking at the package label.

"I see, so you're the one planting all the beautiful flowers here around school. They smell wonderful," Naruto leaned over to smell.

"Thank you," She smiled a little.

"So the school lets you do this?"

"No, I'm the only member of the planting club, the school thinks I works hard so, the keep me in it,"

"Aw, that's too bad," Naruto said, then he smiled. "Well, you do work hard, and I like your awesome,"

She finally looked up at him in surprise. She had soft features in her face, a very cute girl, but her eyes were grey and had no pupils.

Who did she remind him of?

"You really think so?" She asked in excitement.

"Anyone who is able to stand by herself, and do the things you love, is pretty cool to me." Naruto looked down. "I can't do that, I always need help,"

"What was that?" The girl asked.

"Nothing," Naruto stood up and then looked at her. "I'm Naruto

Umino,"

"I'm Hinata Hyuga," she smiled.

"Well, I have to get to class, its nice meeting you, Hinata-chan"

Naruto smiled then ran off to class.

Hinata smiled as he left.

_So that was the boy everyone is talking about_, She thought. _He's so nice._

And that's when Hinata fell in love.


	12. Paranormal NonRomance

YozuLuv Chronicles: Hello Everyone! Welcome to Proud to be a model First Hour: Part 2! *claps* for those who bother to read this, I thank you. You truly make me happy to have read this, even though you might not care about the writer herself. But its okay, I'm just glad you all read this story. With your help, and constructive criticism, I'll be able to write better stories. So please help me, because I will confess I do want to be Romance Novelist when I get out of High school. ^^ So I need your help to make my dreams come true, and I hope your dreams come true as well.

Now enough of my babbling Please enjoy the story.

----

"So, Naruto did you chose a club yet?" Chouji asked.

Iruka was late to class again, so everyone just sat around talking till he got here. Naruto knew that Kakashi wouldn't let him go for another 30-50 minutes.

"A club?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru jumped off a desk. "Everyone is in a club, even me."

"Don't even bother with that club," Ino said spiteful. "That club is for stuck up lonely, jackasses,"

"What is it," Naruto asked.

"It's a club for the smart people in the school and has the 'so-called' potential to really make something out of them selves. The only thing is, mostly all the really smart kids are in the A-C class and they don't feel like joining it, they rather just move to the city and make work there. There's only a small handful that joined this club,"

"You know has any ever seen the A-C class?" Sakura asked.

"I have," Shino said quietly in the back. No one was surprised.

"So anyway, about the club," Sakura said excitedly. "I think you'd be perfect for the-,"

"Why don't you join the paranormaaaaaaall clubbb," Someone boomed with a really fake ghost sounding voice.

"Oh no, Shimeru's back," Shikamaru pouted.

"Shimeru?"

All of a sudden, a girl with large glasses and short black hair appeared with animated entrance effects.

"Shimeru's the paranormal club's president. She and the other 3 members think the school is haunted and are trying to figure out school myths and stuff,"

"A club for idiots if you ask me," Ino said taunted.

Naruto looked at her, "Did you get rejected by that club too?"

Ino growled. Naruto noted that Real girls…are scary; at the modeling agency he was faking it all wrong. He was too nice.

"The paranormal club is not for idiots! We're risking our lives to save you all from the dangers of ghost!" Shimeru stood on a desk and went on about how cool her club was. (Yawn)

"So if their useless, why does the principal let them stay?" Naruto whispered to Shino.

"Guess he feels sorry for them."

"If you guys are protecting us, then what case are you protecting us from?"

Shimeru's laughed, "I'm glad you asked my dear Sakura-chan. This case is about the Ghost of Haku,"

"The ghost of Haku??" Ino yelled. "What the hell,"

"I've heard about this one," Shino stated. "It's about a boy who jumped off the infirmary building,"

"Yes, would you like to hear the story? Of course you would! Now sit around so we can start,"

No one really had a chance to answer, but since they have nothing better to do. They listened anyway.

"Now back then there was a student here named Haku. Now Haku was a good student, kept a steady A-B average and was kind to everyone he saw. But there was a problem,"

"What's that," Sakura asked.

"He looked like a girl," Shino said quietly. "So he got picked on a lot,"

"What, no way! Naruto looks like a girl and he's one of the most popular people in school," Shikamaru said. Naruto blushed.

"Yes, but Naruto is still pretty new, no one knows him really the way we all know each other for years. Plus he's extremely outgoing, so people don't really mind he looks like a girl,"

"Okay, okay, so I look like a damn girl, why does make Haku the opposite of me?"

"Because Haku," Shimeru started again. "Wasn't as outgoing as you, he was a quiet kid, was in the gardening club, and pretty much had the low self esteem. You're not any of that,"

"Oh,"

"Well, anyway, because he was so quiet and timid, people made fun of him a lot. He endured a lot bullying for other kids, one time they even dressed him as a girl and took pictures," Shimeru shook his head in shame. Naruto wriggled in place, uncomfortable.

"What a poor sap," Ino said.

"It was said that he survived this long by talking to one of the school's male teacher for advice," Shino said. "It was also true that he fell in love with this teacher,"

"Wait, he was gay?!" Ino shrieked. "All the good one's are!"

"Okay he's gay, did he killed himself for that?" Sakura asked.

"Sort of," Shimeru said. "Haku had a journal that he wrote everyday in, one day he left in the library and some guys found it and read it to everyone."

"Aw, that's mean!" Sakura whined.

"Okay, I'm not even that cruel," Ino said in disgusted.

"And that's saying a lot," Shikamaru murmured.

"WHAT YOU SAY YOU LITTLE-,"

"Ino, calm down, I want to hear the end of the story," Chouji munched on some marshmallows. (Yum)

"Fine," She pouted.

"When Haku started getting harassed for being gay, he had a mental break down. He couldn't go to his teacher for advice because he had already made things bad enough for him, so he took the abuse till he finally couldn't take it anymore,"

"And that's when he jumped," Shikamaru's asked.

"Yeah, but not before he left a something on that teacher's desk, it was a small bouquet of lavender roses with a few drops of blood spattered on them. Along with a suicide letter saying he still loved that teacher."

"Whoa," Everyone said at once.

Naruto was quiet for a minute, but then asked, "What happened to the teacher?"

"Apparently, he went insane as well, he killed the boys that embarrassed Haku and then killed himself over Haku's grave."

"After that, no one is supposed to talk about it and Iruka's was the one who took that teacher's place," Shino pushed up his glasses.

_Only ironic that Iruka turns out gay_, Naruto half joked in his head. _I wonder if Sasuke feels like that. Too stressed out to take care of me. I mean, His brother is the most dangerous man I've ever met. I don't want Sasuke hurt because of me. I mean they say I don't act like Haku, but I did! I was shy and quiet before I came here, I felt like Itachi and the Akatsuki have bee making fun of since I was born! I think I understand how Haku felt._

'_Naruto, tell me if there's something wrong with you,'_ He remembered the words of Sasuke and decided he had been separated from him too long

"Naruto, where are you going," Sakura asked as he headed for the door.

He stared at the rest of the class for a minute.

"I'm going to go piss,"

"You know most people would just say, I'm going to the bathroom," Shikamaru said disgusted.

"Well, I don't LOOK like most people, do I?"

"That's for sure," Chouji said.

Naruto went out the door and headed towards the A-C classes.

….

When he got there, he opened the door in a hurry. He forgot that the A-C class was scary as hell. The lights were off except for the window light, but he could see anyone in the classroom. He walked in thinking no one was there.

"Who is it?" A voice called. Naruto jumped.

"Umm, I'm Naruto, I'm looking for my brother," He said timid.

"Hatake? Isn't he with Gaara?" Another voice said.

"They went on the roof, probably," Another voice said. Naruto couldn't tell who was talking and switch side of the room they were coming from.

"You better hurry, for all we know, Sasuke could be seduce by Gaara." Someone laughed somewhere.

Naruto did a scared laugh, "That's silly, Sasuke would never,"

"We said for all we know, maybe he's not seduced, maybe their just having sex upstairs,"

"That's even sillier; first off the entire school could probably hear it. And second, he probably break something," He murmured.

"Hey all we know is that those two hang out a lot, and that their on the roof…a lot,"

"You better go check to make sure you're big brother is okay,"

The rest of the class laughed quietly.

Okay that enough weirdness for one day. Naruto ran out.

"Do you think we scared him too much?" A girl voice asked.

"Maybe we over did it," A guy answered her. Then the door to the classroom shut and all returned to silence.

Naruto was at the roof door, but didn't go in. He was too afraid somehow.

"Sasuke, that looks good, let me have some," Gaara's voice was seductive in a way, too damn luring.

"Get away from my lunch," Sasuke ordered.

"Why are you even eating this early? It's not even near lunch yet,"

"Because I'm bored and hungry," Naruto heard Sasuke stuff his mouth with more food.

"Let me have some~," Gaara whined.

"Let go, dammit,"

"When are you finally going to sleep with me?"

"When Kakashi is on time for class,"

"You want to make a bet on that?"

_Why that pervert liar!_ Naruto took a step forward to open the door, but then tripped over his always untied shoelaces and fell through the door.

"Naruto?"

"Owwie," Naruto rubbed his head. "Hi Sasuke,"

"Are you all right?" Sasuke pulled away from Gaara's hug and went to help him up. Gaara pouted.

"I'm fine," Naruto took his hand anyway and got up.

"So this is the little brother Umino," Gaara was still on the ground but now eating Sasuke's lunch. "Kind of you to join us,"

"Uh, thanks," Naruto blinked, getting a good look at Gaara.

Sasuke ignored the red-head, "Is there something you want, Naruto?"

_Jeez, I need an excuse to see you?_

"I wanted to talk to you about something,"

"What about?"

Naruto pouted, he wanted to be alone with Sasuke.

"Oh, I get it," The raven turned back to the emo kid stuffing his face. "Gaara, take off,"

"Before class starts there's still people out, I rather be late for class,"

"Then go hide somewhere, but no where you can hear us, you got that,"

"Ooooh, the scary eyes," Gaara chuckled. "Fine, I'll leave, but hurry back to me my love,"

Gaara got up still having Sasuke's lunch in his hand.

"I've told you before, I am not gay,"

"Then why are you two still handing hands," He pointed to their intertwined fingers.

Naruto blushed and took his hand away. Sasuke glared at Gaara again.

"Okay, Okay, I'm gone, Have fun with your brotherly bonding," With that Gaara shut the door and left them alone.

It was quiet for a while. Sasuke turned away from Naruto.

"So why are you here," Sasuke said like he was exhausted. "Is someone messing with you?"

"No,"

"Don't tell you're lost,"

"Nope,"

"Did someone find out about you?"

"Not that I know of,"

"Are you worried about Itachi then?" He started to sound irritated.

"I know the risk is still there, but Itachi is the last thing from my mind,"

"Then why the hell are you here," He was yelling now.

"Sasuke,"

"What,"

"You're a fag," Naruto started running towards him.

"What!? I'm the fag?! You were dressed in girl's clothes and you calling me the-," Sasuke would've finished the sentence but he was too busy blushing as Naruto hugged him.

"Hey, that was a cheap shot," The blonde murmured in his chest, and then he looked up at him.

"Sasuke, how come you don't molest me anymore,"

Sasuke twitched.

"Cause," He hugged Naruto close but didn't look at him.

"Because why," Naruto whined. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss it,"

Sasuke twitched again.

"I thought you hated me touching you,"

"If I really hated it, I would've pushed you away earlier,"

Sasuke still wouldn't look at him.

"Sasuke~" Naruto was still whining. "I'm lonely,"

"You have friends,"

"But their not you, please Sasuke," Naruto leaned up to kiss him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed him back, but it wasn't a usual kiss of touching or sharing saliva. Just a simple kiss, like you'd give a person at the end of a date.

Naruto frowned. Sasuke's body was too tense and was acting cold, but he could clearly feel in erection rubbed up against him.

"I've got to go," Sasuke hid behind the bangs of his hair. He let go of Naruto. He walked past him and went out the door, leaving Naruto to stand there by himself.

---

At lunch, Naruto was quiet and eat his lunch slowly.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto, at first, tried to say something but then shook his head and with back to eating.

Shikamaru looked at everyone to see if they knew what was wrong. They all shrugged.

"So while you were using the bathroom Naruto, did you think about any clubs?"

"Well I-,"

All of a sudden, the entire cafeteria shook, glasses broke and the floor looked like it would give any minute. Then something appeared before Naruto and the rest of the school.

A boy with a girlish face wearing the school's black uniform.

"Where is he? Where is he?" He spoke. "Where's Zabuza-sensei?" Then he floated right to Naruto. "You know where he is don't you?" Then he disappeared.

"What the hell," Ino said quietly, the shake caused her to fall back in the sit and land on her ass.

"It looks like Shimeru was right about ghosts being real," Shino said.

"So, there really **is** a Haku ghost," Chouji said.

All this time, Naruto never really believed in ghost nor was he afraid…..until now.


	13. Narutoooo Where aarree youuu!

"Okay!" Ino shouted hyper as ever. "Let's find this Haku ghost!"

After the appearance of Haku, everyone finally believed that the school was actually haunted. But teachers weren't really sure of what to do, and everyone in the school was too afraid of the ghost to help search the school. So Naruto and the others decide to take things into their own hands. Now after school, they were finally going to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey where's Shimeru?" Sakura asked. "The head of the paranormal club should be the first to help investigate."

"After her mom found out that the school was haunted, Shimeru's mom forbids her to help with the case. The other member's were too scared to come over here without her. So we're on our own. She did leave some information to help us though." Shikamaru handed everyone a piece of paper contain all the research of Haku.

"Alright, then I guess we better get started." Chouji smiled.

"Right, Shimeru wrote down all the places Haku liked to hang out. The giant tree near the honeysuckle bushes behind Ninja Academy, the library, the garden…" Shino said.

"Ninja Academy?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"They thought ninjas was a good tool to teach smaller kids so the fashioned the school after it." Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah, I remember learning math by counting how many kunai the ninja needed for the mission," Sakura laughed.

"Instead of Gym class, it was called ninja training," Chouji smiled.

"Wow, that's…unique," Naruto replied.

"Okay, let's split up gang!" Ino, as usual, started barking orders. "Shino, Chouji and Naruto start at the library, while Sakura, Shikamaru and I check out the tree."

"Alright, we'll call if we see anything, and meet back here in 1 hour." Shino nodded.

At the library, the three guys started to look for clues. It was said that Haku loved to read, and spent most of his time in the library. They look at some of Haku's favorite books, magazine's, paintings…etc~

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Chouji asked.

"Anything that seems out of the ordinary, I guess," Shino replied. "I'm not that experienced with ghosts."

Naruto was silent mostly, his mind on many different things. He felt a strange presence in the library. It was nice and quiet but it felt liked he was being watched. I guess that's how anyone would feel if there was a ghost haunting your school and you in the exact place where he used to hang out.

He looked at the books in wonder. He read books when he when the home tutor would come to the Akatsuki building and teach him. But he never seemed to have a great interest. With Haku being a little similar to him, he tried to see what he loved about books.

He grabbed a book, one he read before.

"Romeo and Juliet," He murmured. Shino looked up.

He knew he had seen Naruto somewhere before. His face and name was so familiar, but he just couldn't put his figure on it.

"I feel bad for them, all they wanted was to be together and yet everyone tried to tear them apart, like being in love was a bad thing."

Again, Haku appeared, this time quietly. He smiled a sad smile and hugged his ghostly arms around Naruto. Naruto gasped and backed away knocking all the shelves of books down like dominoes.

"_That's how life is,"_ Haku said still smiling, his hand cupped Naruto's cheek. _"It is sad, isn't it?"_

At first Naruto couldn't say anything, still in shock, but seeing Haku's sad face calmed him.

"Yes, it is," Naruto replied.

"_That someone else's feeling got in the way of their love._" Haku's smile got even sadder.

"That no one tried listen to them," Naruto said in the same tone of depression.

There was a slight pause before the ghost spoke again.

"_You understand, don't you,_" A sparkle lit in Haku's eye.

Then just as weird as he appeared, Haku disappeared.

"That…was weird." Naruto said after a while.

"I think he likes you Naruto," Chouji said.

"Ya, think?!" Naruto growled.

"You seemed to relate to Haku in some way," Shino murmured. "Mind if I ask what it is?"

Naruto opened his mouth as if he was going to blurt everything out, but the thought of another innocent person being caught in this, made him close it again. He all ready had Sasuke in this, telling anymore would worsen it. Speaking of which, where is Sasuke? He didn't see him go home today. Maybe he was on the roof again with that Gaara kid. What the hell was that evil looking kid doing with HIS Sasuke! Who the hell does he think-

"Naruto?" Shino called.

Naruto jumped, "Huh?"

"Nevermind then, I've got a plan to make Haku appear again and this time we're going to stop him,"

"What, we're going to kill him?" Chouji asked.

"You can't kill what's all ready dead, but we can try and put his spirit to rest,"

"And how do you suppose we do that, give him a hug while he's tearing the school apart?" Chouji asked.

"No, we have a good piece of bait this time," Shino turned to look at Naruto.

"What!? I don't want to be bait, I'm a man!" The blonde yelled.

"It's the only way, Naruto, so go with it. Here's what we do…"

Naruto couldn't tell from the high collar, but he was sure he saw Shino smile.

*_*_*_*_*

"Man, what the hell are we supposed to be looking for!" Ino Screamed.

"Didn't you organize this?" Shikamaru said with his usually annoyed tone. Things were much more quiet without Ino around.

"Shut up Shikamaru! Why do you have to be such a smartass?"

"I'm being smart because I am smart and it bothers you, duh,"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted. "We're supposed to be looking for clues to Haku. Not arguing, now get a grip and look. There has to be something around this tree."

"Okay, Okay Sorry. God, I feel like I'm in a bad Scooby-Doo movie. All we need is a dog." Ino laughed.

(Somewhere, wherever he is, Kiba sneezes.)

In a huff, they went back to looking. Only a few minutes past until Ino looked behind the tree and noticed a pile of dirt that didn't belong in the patch of grass.

Digging it up, she found an old white box with a worn out blue satin ribbon.

"Hey guys, look at this," Ino called.

"A present?" Sakura questioned.

"You think its Haku's?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, we're gonna find out." Ino opened the box and found a red rose and a piece paper.

"What's it say?" Shikamaru asked.

"It says **'****My love for you swells deep in my heart, and seeps through every pore; I long to hold you in my arms and love you--nothing more. But when I pull you close to me, you sweetly shut the door; and pain exhales silently, and mutes the lion's roar. With mangled mane and vanished pride, he knows not what to do; so from the toothless jaws whispers...my heart alone for you.****"**

"Mangled Pride-by J A Morf," Shikamaru whispered.

"How do you know?" Sakura stared at him.

"Internet," Skikamaru said still whispering, never taking his eyes of the poem.

"This is addressed to Zabuza-Sensei,"

"That's the teacher Haku loved,"

"So, it is Haku's! He was going to give this to Zabuza!"

"So why didn't he?" Ino wondered.

- - -

"Hey guys, we got some news!" Ino said running through the empty halls with the old poem in her hand. "We found a poem that Haku wrote for Zabuza!"

"We found Haku and also a little clue that might help us," Shino answered.

"What's that?" Sakura asks.

"Haku seems to like Naruto,"

"Great, so now Haku has the hots for Naruto now.

Man, that face of yours is too pretty," Shikamaru chuckled a bit.

Naruto growled, "The next person who says a joke about my looks is going to get kicked in the face, no matter who it is!!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, get over it," Ino handed the poem to Shino.

"Good we can use this as bait as well," He murmured.

"Bait?" Sakura asked.

"Since the ghost seems to like Naruto the most, he thought if we used him to bring him back out. If Naruto could talk to him…..." Chouji explained.

"Oh, I get it, If Naruto could talk to Haku, he might find out why he's still here." Shikamaru said.

"And with this poem, the chances of drawing him out are even greater," Shino murmured, studying the old paper carefully.

Naruto grumbled still not happy about being used as bait. Good thing they weren't putting him in a dress, then that would way too familiar.

Ino smiled, "Hey I know let's put Naruto in girl's uniform, then-,"

"FORGET IT!!!" He yelled as the girls laughed.

"Joking aside, this plan should work," Shikamaru said.

"If not we're going to have to get used to a ghost as a classmate." Chouji mumbled.

*-* *-* *-*

"Looks like their pretty loud down there," Gaara said looking at the door. His arms were casually around Sasuke hugging him from behind.

Uchiha resisted all instincts to throw him off the roof.

"Why aren't you with them, Sasu-kun?" Gaara asked whispering against his ear, cuddly.

Sasuke pushed him off, "Because searching for a ghost that can destroy the school, is positively dangerous and way too much work."

"Doesn't that make more sense to go with them then? I mean with you precious brother and all, he might get hurt,"

Sasuke lowered his eyes, "He has friends, besides all you're going to do is follow me and I don't want you anywhere near him,"

"On the contrary, my dear Sasu-kun, I would rather be at home, far away from the school as possible," Gaara sat up and smiled at him.

"Then why are you still here?"

"To see you, of course. You may say that you don't need to help with the ghost hunt but you're still worried about your cute little brother, aren't you?"

"Shut up, go away," Sasuke looked away in a blush.

"Damn, I would love to have you as a brother, but yours doesn't seem to notice how awesome you are,"

"That's…not true,"

"Oh please," Gaara grabbed Sasuke's head and jerked to where he could only look at his eyes.

"Sasuke Hatake, I am not afraid to tell you I love you, I consider you much more of a friend,"

Sasuke's face suddenly went cold and emotionless, "We were friends?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Gaara's face turned into a crooked grin. "How many times has the 'brother' of yours tell you he loves you,"

Sasuke said nothing.

"See," Gaara's voice turning sweet but satisfied as if he's won something. "I think you know what you want,"

A.N.: And that's it! The end of this part, and all you have to do is wait till I feel writing another one!!!!!!! (which will be in another 100 years XD)

THE POEM THAT HAKU WROTE, IS NOT MINE!!! I FOUND IT OFF THE INTERNET!!!!

Mangled Pride- by: J A Morf

HE WROTE IT NOT ME, THEREFORE I CANNOT GET SUED!

Also the reference to Scooby-Doo. :3

I hope you enjoyed this and have a nice day!!!

I still blame online gaming for my late story entries.


	14. Avenge My Death, Naruto

"Okay, you're sure this is going to work?" Sakura asked for the millionth time, Some what concerned for Naruto's safety. The nervous blonde was standing in the middle of the garden holding Haku's poem and red rose in hand. Where was Sasuke at a time like this?

"It should, I mean, according to Shizume's notes: A Ghost must release its anger or saddness in order to go to the next world. So if Naruto can find out why Haku is upset, then we might be able to have the school back to normal," Shikamaru said.

"Actually, I have a theory about Haku's reasons already," Shino said after a while.

"What, you know?" Chouji said in a hurried whisper.

"Shouldn't we tell Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"No, don't. I'm still not completely sure about this yet."

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"Because something doesn't sit right, I have a feeling that jumping off a building wasn't the real reason that Haku died."

"Oh great, Psychic Shino and his feelings of forecasting destruction," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"They've never been wrong right?" There was a hint of pride in his voice.

Naruto couldn't really hear the conversation in the bushes behind him. He was too busy remembering that he was bait for a ghost and that freaked him the hell out. He finally gave up; there was hardly a way out of this, so he better suck it up. He wished Sasuke was here though, if he would feel a whole lot better doing this.

He started to read the poem out loud, rose in hand. The rose was a deep red, it looked liked it was soaked in blood, the reddest color ever in his opinion. Before Naruto could get within the middle of the poem, Haku appeared before him and started to read along with him. When the two had finished, Haku did a sad smile again.

"Haku?" Naruto said nervously.

"_Yes?"_ He answered sweetly.

"I-I know this is really no business of mine, but may I ask, why are you haunting our school," Naruto could hear his knees shake.

"_Because my death is not avenged yet,"_

This startled Naruto, "What are you talking about Zabuza-sensei committed suicide and killed the people that embarrassed you! What do you mean your death wasn't avenged?"

Haku was shaking his head the entire time Naruto was talking, but then finally said, "_Would you like to see what I mean?"_

It took a minute to decide but if Haku was anything like him, he knew he would be safe. He nodded looking Haku straight in the eye.

Haku smiled and floated an extended finger to Naruto's forehead. At a single touch, Naruto's soul left his body left his body and lifeless thing fell to the ground.

"NARUTO!!!!" Sakura screamed running towards them.

* * *

"See," Gaara's voice turning sweet but satisfied as if he's won something. "I think you know what you want,"

Sasuke was still silent.

"I'll always love you, Sasuke. I'll tell you that everyday. Unlike that useless brother of yours,"

Sasuke thought about how he loved Naruto for years, admiring his photos in magazines, asking about Naruto's day from his brother (A bittersweet memory considering that his brother probably lied every time.). Then how he finally met Naruto, how beautiful he looked seducing him with his aqua eyes, how sexy he looked angry when he slapped him, how frail he looked crying and how excited he looked starting a new life for his own along with him.

No matter how Sasuke looked at it, he was in love and there's nothing he could do about it. Naruto on the other hand, did not express that he loved him back. Yes, he responded when Sasuke daily molested him but nothing that he loved him. And in there laid the answer to Gaara's question about whether or not Naruto loved him.

"I think you're right Gaara," He said with a smirk on his face. "I do know what I want,"

Gaara's sexy grin turned triumphant, "Good, then how about we-,"

"NARUTO!!!!!!!"

Sasuke immediately looked down from the roof to see Sakura was hovering over Naruto crying and shaking him but he wouldn't wake up. He just lied there on the ground.

The Ravenette quickly pushed Gaara out of his way, and headed towards the stairs down; running like mad and all hell broke loose.

Gaara stared at Sasuke in shock as he raced towards his brother. He slowly got up and walked after him.

&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&

"Where am I?" The floating Naruto asked. It seem like he was in the sky. "Oh my god, I'm dead!!! Haku, you killed me!!! OMG!!!!" He started floating back and forth in a panic flapping his arms around.

"Calm down, Naruto," Haku floated beside him. "You're not dead, just of sprit."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Naruto asked distained.

"No, pay attention to Shizume more now and then," Haku pointed down.

Following his finger, Naruto spotted Haku the human in the garden tending to roses.

"Oh, that's you, wait who are those guys?" Naruto noticed three rough looking guys coming behind Haku. They made some crude comment about the flowers and then pushed him into the thorns.

"Hey!! You can't do that!" Naruto almost floated down there to punch those guys in the face. Haku the ghost stopped him.

"Naruto, these are my memories, there's nothing you could about this, it already happen." Haku pushed up the sleeve of his uniform and showed his arm with tiny cuts all over it.

"Those are from the thorns?" Naruto said depressed and surprised. Haku nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not seriously hurt," Haku smiled then nodded towards his human self.

Human Haku's eyes were filled with tears as he tried slowly to untangle himself. Failed attempt.

Suddenly, Naruto saw a man, looked like a teacher, come to try and help him.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza-Sensei,"

"What that guy is the man you love? No offense but he looks likes he could kill an entire village and not give a damn." Naruto said shocked.

The lower half of Zabuza face was covered by bandages and he had bleak, expressionless eyes. He had a body that could rip phone books in half, but it showed that he cared for Haku.

Haku laughed, "Yeah, he looks scary, but he's actually quite nice. At least, to me he is. That's why I fell in love."

Zabuza-Sensei pulled out a knife and carefully cut away Haku's uniform from the rose thorns. He then carefully picked up Haku bridal style and carried him towards the nurse's office.

"Wow," Naruto said.

Ghost Haku's eyes went sad but also seemed happy.

Zabuza bandaged and clean Haku's small cuts. Haku had blushed a deep red when his teacher had to bandage his legs and thighs.

Ghost Haku blushed too in memory, Naruto laughed. It reminded him so much of Sasuke.

Suddenly, the scene flashed and now the Naruto was in the library. There was Human Haku writing in a notebook.

"I took Zabuza-sensei's advice and started writing in a journal, but that only made things worse." Ghost Haku explained.

Just then the three guys from earlier came into the library and spotted Haku. An evil grin spread across their faces.

"No!" Naruto yelled, of course the ghost voice couldn't reach.

One took Haku's journal; the other two grabbed Haku and pushed him into a shelf of books. They ran off leaving Haku crying again.

The scene flashed again, they were back outside. They saw Haku run from a classroom, crying again.

"This was when they read my journal to everyone, revealing my feelings towards sensei. I couldn't take it so I ran." The ghost explained again.

The Human one ran to the roof of the infirmary building. The roof was old and rusted. In the present they had fix it a long time ago. But in the past, it seemed like a death trap.

Naruto gasped, "Is this when you jumped?"

Haku smiled and shook his head, "Not exactly, look," He pointed to himself again. "Here, I was so sick of being bullied that I was going to run away. To never come back here was like a dream come true. I hated this place, where I had no family and the one person I relied on, I could no longer go too."

Naruto got a sad, hopeless expression on his face. Haku's memories were only making him want Sasuke more and more with each passing minute.

"You're lucky, Naruto. You have what I don't, freedom and the person you love. I wish I had the courage earlier and maybe I wouldn't have died." Haku grabbed Naruto's hand and smiled.

"W-wait, if you were going to run away, why didn't you?" Naruto asked through sobs.

Haku looked at his former self. There was a girl now on the roof. She looked angry and deadly with his long black hair and glasses. She looked familiar.

"_WHY! WHY ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE, HAKU!?"_ The girl yelled. _"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN LOVE ZABUZA-SENSEI. I'VE WORKED SO HARD TO GET HIS ATTENTION BUT ALL HE EVER THINKS ABOUT IS YOU! HAKU! HAKU! HAKU! NO ONE SHOULD GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU! NO ONE!"_

Human Haku stood and attempted to run from the angry girl charging at him, but she was too quick. In her rage, she pushed Haku, sending him towards the rusted railing. The railing broke under Haku's weight and he fell to the ground, with his blood splattered everywhere.

"Oh…my….god," Naruto gasped.

"After she had realized what she had done, she went and told everyone that I jumped off the edge." Haku said with calm face, while Naruto was going into hysterics crying.

"That poem," Naruto tried to say in between gasps. "What about that and the rose?"

"Ah, yes that," Haku chuckled in memory. "That was one of my failed attempts of confessing. I was so nervous that I told myself to forget about it and buried it."

Haku saw Naruto's tears increase and hugged Naruto close and whispered in his ear.

"Naruto, I know this is sad, but I need your help. I actually know that girl, and I want you to help me find her,"

Naruto looked up lost.

"That girl was-,"

* * *

Naruto's mind was coming back into reality. First he couldn't hear anything, now he could hear frantic screaming and pleading. But one voice seemed all too familiar.

"Naruto!!! Dammit, open your eyes!" Sasuke yelled holding Naruto in his arms.

Naruto groaned. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Sasuke," The blonde wriggled in his arms, Sasuke wasn't going to let go of him.

"Naruto, open your eyes," He ordered.

"You're not going to hit me are you?" Naruto asked slightly scared.

"Idiot, why would I hit you?" He answered.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes! For god's sake, please," Sasuke's voice was seriously upset.

"Okay," Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at Sasuke's worried expression. Sasuke finally did a calm breath.

"You scared the hell out of me," Sasuke said exhausted, clutching Naruto closer. Not caring if his friends saw.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the others neck.

"Sasuke, I know how Haku really died," He said crying in Sasuke's neck.

"You do, how?" Shikamaru said surprised at the brotherly bonding.

Naruto turned towards Shikamaru, but that was hard to do considering Sasuke was hugging him too tight.

"Someone pushed him of the roof," He answered.

"Who?" Ino asked.

"Shimeru's mother,"


	15. Wait for me in Heaven, My love!

When they arrived at Shimeru's house it seemed plain and boring but the tension was high with everyone in the group. Especially Sasuke, who hasn't left Naruto's side for a second, he couldn't leave him alone, not after he saw him laying on the ground as if he were death. The very thought of it sent his body cold and near tears.

Naruto eyes were dull, murky grey at the moment. It didn't seem like he was looking at anything. His body did not carry the usual happy go lucky stride it normally did, instead it was the manners of someone completely different and Sasuke didn't like it one bit.

Only Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura went to Shimeru's house. The others thought that they should give Haku a school burial, just a grave with Haku's poem, rose, and the book of Romeo and Juliet. They'll pay for the book later.

Knocking on the door, a woman with long, straight black hair with glasses, a older version of Shizume, answered the door. Just who we were looking for.

"Hello, you're Shizu's friends aren't you?" She greeted with a smile. "She's upstairs doing her homework, I'll go get her for you."

"Actually, we came to see you ma'am." Shikamaru said.

"Me?" She gave a confused look.

"Yes, you were in the same class as Haku right? In fact, you were the one who found him," Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, I was so upset when I found out. I was in deep shocked, even now I can't really talk about it." Her face looked at the ground, trying to keep her face calm.

"There's a rumor going around saying you had something to do with it, care to comment?" Shino asked her, his voice a bit more deeper and scarier then usual.

"Comment? On what? I saw Haku jump I'm sure of it, I remember that day clearly,"

"Are you sure Haku jumped?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?"

They all just stared at her for a moment, not sure what to say. How do you say to a person, "We know you killed someone?" It was a odd predicament.

"Ah Guys!" Just then Shimeru came down the stairs. "So what did you guys find?" She gave a puzzled look, "What's wrong"

She looked toward her mother, who was now lightly shaking at the thought of being caught.

"W-why don't we come inside and sit down?" Older Shizume opened the door to let them in.

"No, this won't take long," Shino said. _Haku said that Naruto's body won't hold out much, so we better hurry._

"Madam, while we were investigating the school, we found a few things," Shikamaru held up the old poem. "Recognize this?"

"No, why should I?"

"Or this?" Sakura held up the rose.

"No, I don't what's with these questions?" Shimeru's mother started getting defensive.

"Haku was going to give these to Zabuza-sensei before he ran away, but he never got to. He hid these so that way no way would find them and ruin them." Sasuke explained to her. So they were stretching the truth a little, long as the woman cracked, who cares.

"Oh, uh, I see," The woman started to shake and stammer over her words.

"We also know that the so called reason Haku jumped was because of the bullying, but actually we've learned that Haku didn't want to jump," Shikamaru began to get a mocking tone.

"He didn't?" Shimeru asked from the back.

"Shimeru, go back upstairs!" Her mother yelled.

"No, he didn't, he got pushed, accidentally," Sasuke said.

"NO!" Shimeru's mother held her stomach as if she was going to throw up.

"Mother?"

"I'm sure the person who did it, didn't mean to right!? I mean you did say accidental!" The woman was going into hysterics.

"Doesn't change the fact that she still did it," Sasuke said calmly.

"No!" She yelled, now on her knees.

"She……..you mean, the killer was a girl?" Shimeru's eyes were gaped open at the reality of what they were trying to say.

"Yes," Shino's voice went menacing, making the truth look like one evil bitch. "After learning the fact that Zabuza-sensei loved Haku, she got into a jealous fit and went to see Haku who was on top of the infirmary building crying after having his journal read to the whole school. In her rage, she ran at Haku knocking him against the rusty railing. Under Haku's weight the railing fell taking Haku along to the ground."

"Oh my god," Shimeru gasped.

"That jealous girl, who is now an adult, is here in this room,"

"No, it's not true!" The woman looked up, towards Naruto's eyes. They were a now a grayish-brown. Brown the same color of Haku's eyes.

"No, Stay away from me!" She scooted back against the wall.

"You killed me," Naruto's spoke for the first time, but his voice was mixed with Haku's. And now his body seemed to glowed.

"H-H-haku!" She screamed.

"I had dreams, a life and you took that away from me," Naruto slowly began to walk towards her.

Sasuke took a instinctively step with him, Shikamaru held him back and shook his head. Naruto had to do this alone.

"No, Haku, no, don't do it!" She covered her hands over her head trying to protect herself.

"And then deny me of the one person I held dear," Naruto leaned down to eye level."Now tell me what should I do with you?" Naruto smiled now. "Tell me?"

"No, please, god no, Please Haku, I'm…..I'm….I'M SORRY!" She screamed.

There was a beat a silence and then…..

"THANK YOU!" Haku's ghost jumped out of Naruto's body and hugged her. Naruto fell back unconscious but Sasuke was there to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Minami, that's all I wanted from you," Haku's eyes began to stream ghostly tears.

"What? Me saying I was sorry? That's all you wanted?" She looked back at the ghost with tears in her eyes as well.

"Yup, Zabuza always said never to harm anyone, because you'll be just as bad as they were." Haku smiled.

"Then why did you have us do this act for?" Shikamaru asked.

"I wanted to tease her a little,"

"You've got to be kidding me," He said distained.

"Years being a ghost will do that to you," He turned back to his Murder. "Thank you Minami, I've waited for years for that," Haku started to disperse in the air.

"Ah, wait, Haku where are you going?" She asked.

"To Zabuza, he's been waiting for me for a long time," Haku smiled as he turned to Sasuke holding Naruto. "Tell him I said Thank you,"

Sasuke did a half smirk, half smile, "You bet,"

Haku's face began to disappear, "Thank you so much……Thank you so much, Naruto, for understanding. You really are lucky," He looked at Sasuke and Naruto again, seeing them together.

"Very lucky,"

With that, The Ghost Haku was no more, but it doesn't mean anyone forgot him. Haku's grave was place by the tree where they found his poem.

_To Our beloved School Ghost _

_May you rest in peace with your beloved_

In the end, Haku the Ghost ended up having friends after all.


End file.
